


Taming the Beast

by wwblb



Series: Taming the Beast [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU of an AU, Dark, F/M, M/M, Taming the Beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This is a dark au. Even darker than the WWBLB dark au. This is a Tevinter Master/Slave au. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weakness

After fleeing Lothering Issac Hawke and his family traveled north in route to Kirkwall when tragedy befell them. Slavers from Tevinter found Fereldens running for their lives to be easy pickings. They took the family by surprise and Issac begged them to take him and spare his family knowing that he’d never truly submit. They took his offer and soon began his journey to Tevinter as a slave.

His first ‘owners’ were really more in the slave brokering business. A small faction of the weak Tevinter Templars, they had a side business selling valuable slaves to Magisters to win favor. They deemed that Issac would be perfect for the gladiatorial ring. He was sold to a Magister with a taste for blood and a stable of gladiatorial slaves. His methods were violent and cruel but no whip, nor beating could make Issac bow. 

He was a natural in the ring…that was until his career was cut short by killing his opponent, his trainer, and a judge before he could be subdued. His master thought he could be controlled and personally took over the training. Issac left him dead a few weeks later. So began his long stretch of being sold and resold to new souls all thinking they could tame the Ferelden beast. He was valuable, even if he wasn’t in the ring his peak physical condition and magical blood made him desirable for breeding.

Using slaves to sire and bear children is common Tevinter practice. the breeding slaves are chosen for physical qualities and magic blood. The slaves hold no right to their children and thus the practice is encouraged by those who wish to produce heirs but not tangle their power and fortunes with other magisters and their families.

But first he had to be broken…to be made safe, and no Magister had been able to do that.

///

The hold was damp and cold like so many others he’d slept in, and the chains on his leg exacerbated the improperly healed broken leg he’d earned from his first master. Tomorrow he’d be at market again, tomorrow some foolhardy Magister would size up the Ferelden beast and decide that he would be the one to break him. Issac grinned, it was one of the few pleasures the world had left to offer him, being unbreakable.

He’d be beaten of course, that he had endured many times before, the scars on his body proved it. They always had a healer nearby for several times he had almost been beaten to death. Oh and starve him, they loved that but they could never let it go too far. Or he may have the rare Magister who tries to trick him with kindness,  
  
He lay down in the dirty straw provided for bedding. The routine would start in a few hours right before sunrise. They’d take him, strip him, and some slaves would bathe him in very warm water, scrubbing him as hard as they could to clean him of accumulated grime. Then his body would be oiled and after his seller did a final inspection. He’d be sent hands bound still nude to be displayed for sale.

His neck was restrained by a leather collar his limbs with thick metal manacles. His oiled skin gleamed in the hot Tevinter sun as the first patrons made their way by his sellers stall.

Besides him were several warnings written in bold black paint. He didn’t understand them but knew they were referring to his dangerous nature. So he had garnered quite the reputation…that was a small victory in his mind. “If he’s so dangerous why is he so bloody expensive?” a weasely looking man questioned as his companion moved closer to investigate the bound man. “He’ll be worth a lot when he’s broken serrah. At least three times his asking amount now.”

“Hmmm I still think it’s way to much…” the weasely man turned to see his companion stroke Issac’s face. “look at this brute. I’m sure after a few beatings he’ll purr like a….ahhhhhhh” he was cut short by Issac biting hard down on his finger. The man shrieked in pain and his weasel like companion yelled for the merchant to do something. 

With a burst of lightening and force magic combined the slaver seller was able to free the shook up man. “That slave is a monster!” he spat healing his bloodied finger. “You saw the warnings! It says no touching with out my assistance. Serves you right anyway.” the merchant frowned. He was hoping to make the sale but his Ferelden beast would have torn those two to shreds in a matter of days.

“This is the one everyone is talking about huh? The unbreakable Ferelden. He is quite the big one isn’t he?” Issac had been napping and raised an eye once a new stranger was heard speaking to his seller.

“He’s not one to take lightly that’s for sure. Killed other slaves, his trainer when he was a gladiator, a judge, and a former master. Killed him after the bugger broke is leg…gouged the mans eye out with the bone coming out from his skin” The seller mopped his forehead as she spoke “He nearly took off someones finger today as well.” Issac gave a feral grin hearing his accomplishments. The new man with dirty blond hair and feathered paldrons eyed him as he did so. 

“Seems to have never lost his spirit… so tell me why is he still alive?”

“Oh this one would turn quite the profit if he’d break. He’s in peak physical condition and magic runs deep in his blood.” The man explained, sensing that today might be the day he made the sell and rid himself of the beast.

“So he’d be quite the challenge…” The blond man scratched the stubble on his skin grinning slightly. “She needs a challenge…having a Ferelden around may cheer her up as well…” He said mostly to himself.

A woman…being sold to a woman…Issac said nothing but the gears in his head started spinning. If he was sold to a woman he could probably escape this place…

“I think I’ll take him.” Issac’s seller’s eyes lit up and he ushered the blond mage to his office to finalize the transaction.

Issac could feel his bindings magically tighten. His seller fitted him with new manacles attached behind his back to the leather collar by a heavy chain. He attached another chain to the front of the collar and handed it to the blond mage.

“He’s all yours.” He smiled as he thanked the man for his business. The mage tugged at Issac’s chains and Issac smiled and pulled back refusing to move.

“How am I supposed to…?” Asked the blond mage struggling to pull the Ferelden beast along.

“He’s your problem now.” The merchant responded tipping his hat.

Issac struggled the entire way, but it didn’t seem to damper the mage’s mood. The mage had the assistance of several of his servants to finally drag Issac to the door step of a large manor.

“Glad your keeping up that fight…she’ll appreciate it.” The mage laughed coldly before striking Issac in the gut. “Now fight all you want but if you fucking hurt her I’ll…” He was interrupted by the door opening.

 A dour looking redhead answered the door looking none to impressed with Anders latest attempt to woo her Mistress. “Hello Master Anders” she said flippantly opening the door wide enough to allow the gigantic new slave in. He looked…familiar, not in the sense of knowing him personally, but his type. Ahh yes, she thought as he was dragged passed her, he smelled Ferelden. They dragged Issac down the halls and into the main drawing room where Aliea was sipping some tea boredly and flipping through a magic tome. “What is all this ruck…” she started looking up suddenly at tall nude man in her living room. “Anders? What is the meaning of this?” she snapped jumping up and almost up sending her tea on the tome, but a quick motion by Orana kept it from staining the expensive pages. It wasn’t likely something Aliea would directly appreciate, but avoiding her ire was worth it. Long dark hair messily fell around her pale blue slip dress. Generous breasts were revealed by the low neckline, intense green eyes peered at Issac as she approached. He was massive, had the look of a fighter, and had a healthy wide looking cock to boot. Damn if Anders wasn’t persistent.

Issac tried to look down at the voice addressing this…Anders was that what she called him? The servants held this chains so tightly he couldn’t look downward…this woman must be significantly shorter than he. This bolstered his confidence even more. 

 “A gift. This is the unbreakable Ferelden beast. A slave that so many have called the untamable. I thought a challenge might amuse you. Why just today this brute almost bit the finger off a potential buyer. Isn’t that right?” Anders laughed as he struck Issac hard in the chest earning a growl. 

Aliea shrugged her shoulders expressing neither annoyance nor pleasure. “I see” she stated plainly. “Let his head loose, he shan’t bite me from here” she remarked to Anders servants accompanied with a wave of her hands. “So you shall by my new project?” she said talking directly to Issac. “What is your name?” she asked sounding almost interested. Anders was after her for a while now, but this was the first present he got her that she had the slightest interest in.

He was let loose enough to lock eyes with the small woman. He felt there was much power behind her icy gaze. Those emerald eyes betrayed no emotion…perhaps she was not going to be as easy to escape from as he first though. For a moment he pondered being polite, maybe winning her trust first…but these monsters considered him a project…a thing to while away the time when she was bored…no he wasn’t he was a fucking human being and these, these Tevinter mages were the Maker damned beasts. Issac reared back and spit at the Magister hitting her square in the face.

The servants started to run forward, ready to beat Issac for his crime, but Aliea knocked them back with a flick of her wrist. “No” she said shortly, wiping her face clear and taking a step towards the brute. “That wasn’t very polite” she said flatly, wiping his spit on his broad and hairy chest. The servants eyed her nervously as she got close to Issac, holding his guide ropes tighter in case he were to try and break free.

 Issac gazed down at the woman…was it bravery or stupidity she exhibited. He tried to pull towards her, knowing he couldn’t reach her with so many holding his chains he hoped she’d show him any sign of fear he growled as he lunged startling the servants so that they stopped him when he was mere centimeters from hitting her with his enormous body. “Tevinter cunt!” He roared.

Aliea quirked a brow. “That’s Ferelden cunt thank you very much. I’ll take it from here boys” she said grabbing his front lead and pulling him down enough to whisper in his ear “I suggest you behave yourself enough to let me get rid of them.” She stepped back and waited, seeing if he’d let her lead him down into the basement or if she’d have to drag him to the ground and drag him there with her magic.

Issac didn’t move. He wasn’t about to make it easy on her even if she was Ferelden. He stood as stiff as possible a grimace never leaving his face. 

“Aliea…do you need a hand…I’m sure my servants can take it,” Anders pointed at Issac. “Where every you were planning on keeping it.” He dug his nails into Issac’s scalp and pulled his head back hard.

“I’m FINE” she snapped eyes flaring as he doubted her ability to handle her own household, new as it may be. “Go on, go” she reminded catching Issac’s gaze before giving him a final chance to move on his own. “I tried” she muttered before slamming him to the ground with a fist of the Maker. “Now we are going to the basement” she informed the prone warrior taking his lead and walking towards the lower steps, force magic enhanced strength dragging him along.

 He was a little surprise she’d resort to force so quickly but the rough treatment was something he was used to. Yes this trip down to the basement would turn the skin of his legs to shreds but he was still going to struggle with all his strength. She thinks she can break him with pain…does she even know what he’s done, what he has endured!? His leg ached from his old injury but he only bit his tongue as he fought against her magic slowly pulling him across the floor.

Slamming doors behind them to keep others from following, Aliea finally stopped her cruel transportation. She took the chain from the back of his collar and secured it to a hook on the wall behind him. He was bleeding a decent bit, but she was ready to take care of that. She forced him onto his back, arms awkwardly pinned beneath him as she began her survey of his body. The shallow scratches from the recent trip closed without a moment’s pause. When she found the wrongly set broken bone she wavered, it was likely causing him much pain, but it was also a liability. “As you will learn” she started slowly “I don’t tend to mince words. I also do not play games. If you don’t obey, I make you obey. Simple as that. Now, this will hurt. A lot” she warned before slamming his leg to the ground and shattering it.

Issac let out a startled howl. “I’ll kill you just like the rest you bitch.” he hissed gaining control over his reaction to the pain. It was just startling to have the small woman exhibit this much force at first. If she thought it would scare him she was dead wrong. Obey…he’d never obey. He’d fight to his last breath, until they finally decided he wasn’t worth the effort and gave him the release of death.

“Yes yes, whatever you need to say slave” she muttered as she pushed the broken bone back into the correct position, healing it cleanly for once. Once she’d finished with the leg she finished giving him her quick physical, healing any and all wounds she found without a word.

What was she trying to do? Hurt him one moment then heal his broken leg that had been set incorrectly causing him nothing but pain for months. “You want to know how I got that broken leg?” He wanted to scare her, he needed to scare her… “My first master thought he’d break me…he broke my leg, and I sent the bone straight into his brain.” He snarled. “That’s after I killed a few of his own servants and slaves.”

 ”Seems likely” she said sounding bored. “I’d rather know your name, I don’t really like just calling people slaves” she mused helping him to his knees to get off his arms in that twisted position. “I mean, I know you are, but it’s not a very useful thing to call out after all” she added. She stood up and looked down at him eyes full of pain and anger, for the moment dulled, but a deep ache was clear. She was not a happy Ferelden, it was easy for him to tell.

Issac looked down at the woman who showed no fear in his statements…she didn’t doubt him he could tell that…yet she didn’t seem afraid… He didn’t know if she was the bravest master he had ever had….or the most foolish. He didn’t speak again. He wasn’t about to tell her anything else… “Fuck you.” is all he said as he fought against his bindings. “Fuck you. I’ll kill everyone here!” 

Aliea patted his cheek and warned “I would prefer you did not, I’ll just kill you if you try.” She studied him carefully pondering how exactly she could tame this Ferelden beast.

I wont try…I’ll succeed” he said flatly as she looked him over. Why couldn’t he unnerve her as he did to his former masters? “I will let you know that when I choke the life out of you the name you should scream is Issac.” he hoped maybe that would send a chill down the petite mages spine.

“Issac” she repeated slowly “I like it.” She ran her eyes over him appreciating every tan muscular inch. He was a paragon of Ferelden beauty and Anders was smart to recognize it. “So angry” she muttered “I’ll have to break you of that” for once more than boredom flecking her tone, instead interest.

Issac laughed out loud. “And what makes you think you can break me little girl?” Her arrogance amused him as well as her swaying hips. 

“I’ll find your weakness and use it against you till you break, become my obedient servant, waiting on me hand and foot, begging to kiss my feet or you die. Simple as that” she explained running her fingers through his blonde hair still unaffected by his bravado.

He tried to bite but was still held firmly in place. “Many have tried. I doubt you will be anymore successful.” he was truthful he’d been beaten starved treated with false kindness and a manner of other methods and tortures to make him break. He doubted she would prove any different that his former masters.

Aliea ignored him, instead fetching a cloth, bar of soap, and bucket from the water basin. She conjured a block of ice and melted it before dipping the cloth in the hot water. “You are filthy” she remarked before starting to wash the blood and dust from his skin. 

Issac was taken aback…why would she was him instead of one of her servants…perhaps she wanted to search his body for a weak point? He said nothing and just watched his new master go to work cleaning the grime and blood he had collected from struggling the entire was there. 

Once she had washed his chest and back she spoke again tersely instructing him “up.” She bit at the inside of her cheek at the prospect at running her hands over those muscular legs and that divine cock. The stir of her loins was a surprise, it had been a long time since she had such desire.

Aliea sighed, did he have to fight her on every little thing? Closing her eyes a moment she caught him beneath the chin and forced him up and back against the wall. Then she locked his legs in place with magic then started cleaning his shins. She paused a moment then asked “must you fight everything? It just makes it harder for you, I have the advantage now, why not feign compliance, earn my trust then try to murder me…” she huffed scrubbing a knee.

“I don’t want you to even get the illusion you’ve won…I prefer to kill you outright not have to sneak to do it.” His lip curled he still had his honor he didn’t play games like a bloody Tevinter!

“That is well and good, but standing up for me won’t make me think I have, just a tip…” she attested. Each passing minute brought her hands closer to his member. The sight of it causing a pounding between her legs. A thought struck her and she voiced it “for all this talk of murder it is not like I asked for you…”

Issac pondered on that…it was true and mostly his talk of murder was to frighten her. His plan had mostly been to harm her in a way he could escape murder if he had too but it wasn’t necessary. “You didn’t give me back either.” he twitched slightly noticing her hand slipping closer to his groin. “Why accept me then?”

She shrugged answering “back to who? Anders? He would have taken great offense, I push my luck just by not thanking him on the spot.” Her fingers grazed his sack as she cleaned his inner thigh. “Life isn’t that simple, Issac” she purred his name. “I promise this is what is best…for me at least and I will not lie to you.”

He sucked in a breath trying not to dwell on where her small fingers were. “Say whatever you want bitch. Magisters lie, magisters are cruel, and I will never willingly bow to one.” he let anger cloud his mind…pushing any thought of attraction away.

Aliea sneered, his name calling growing old. “You will call me Mistress or be punished. Secondly I am not all of Tevinter’s magisters. I do not lie, go ahead ask me anything.”

“Ask you anything….anything…well how did a Ferelden like you become a magister bitch.” he punctuated the insult making sure she understood that he’d not call her mistress.

Aliea clenched her fists before shocking him with lightning bolt to the chest. “The Ferelden Templar’s chased us here, we did what we had to to survive” answering his question as if she hadn’t just electrocuted him.

That was more like it the pain he was used to, how these monsters would cruelly use their magic. “And your Templars sold me in their side business of slave brokers.” he groaned at the pain, He could take it, he had taken much worse. “it doesn’t excuse you. Fereldens don’t own human beings…Ferelden have honor. You are no Ferelden.” 

“My Templar’s? You are the proud Ferelden, not I. No I was chased my whole life by proud Ferelden’s to this Maker-damned place. Forced to…” she stopped face turning red in anger. “I’m only half Ferelden…for what it’s worth” she conceded ruefully. 

Issac laughed cruelly. “Seems like the Tevinter bitch has emotions after all. He was proud to break through her emotionless demeanor. If she could get angry she could slip up leaving him an opening for escape.

She shocked him again, longer this time. “I’m not a fan of repeating myself” she warned rubbing his groin roughly. “Any other questions while I’m feeling chatty?” she added hotly. It wasn’t fair that this irritating man made her ache so. The wetness between her legs palpable.

The pain was worth it…he had gotten under her skin…but as he felt her rub his groin…she was beginning to get to him too…no he had to keep himself in check…he couldn’t afford to show her any weakness at all. He thought of all his abuses…his cold nights alone on beds of lice infested straw…he’d think of her hands on him later when she had tired of him, when he was alone… he just had to hold out. He said no more to her and looked away as if the stone wall had now gripped his attention fully.

Aliea worked him coarsely fighting her rising urge to mount him. Seeing him erect would make it even harder. She finished cleaning him up in silence, too aroused for idle chatter. “I’ll be down with your dinner, I should see if Anders is still here” she explained stepping towards the stairs.

Issac was glad to be rid of her… well glad to be rid of her but not her small hands all over his body…Maker she’d spent so much time just on his cock. He waited until he heard the door close…there was no way he could break his bindings to touch himself…he thought as his cock grew hard. He leaned over…still enough slack in the chain for him to lay belly down on the floor…it might not be the most comfortable way…but by Andraste he needed it.

The mage stalked upstairs finding a bored looking Anders pawing through her tome still on the table. “Well?” he asked excitedly. “Go home ” she warned. “Not until you tell me how wet your new toy made you” he teased. Aliea flushed scarlet. “Go home” she repeated. Anders chuckled, but got up to leave. “I knew you’d like him, and once he’s broken you can sell him for a huge fortune” he expelined. “Hmm” Aliea responded as she watched him leave.

 Issac rubbed his cock against the stone…”imagine its her…imagine she’s on her knees begging for it…yes begging forgiveness for her cruelty…fuck…” he thought as he started to rut against the floor. She’d take him…all of him…and he’d stretch her tight little cunt and make her howl….he increased his speed…shit he had to finish before she’d come back.

After Anders left she headed to the kitchen to fetch her new slave something to eat, odds are he hadn’t been fed well in the past. It seemed stupid to her, if you are going to own people not to keep them healthy, what is that point if you don’t take care of your things? She sighed thinking of her new project, smalls still soaked. Orana seemed excited to have another mouth to feed, she always took pride in her cooking. Aliea gave her a half smile as she took the tray heading back towards the basement.

Issac heard the click of the door…shit…no…not yet…if she was going to catch him, he was at least going to bloody well finish. He knew he had no time to cool off and to get his mind back to its angered state. He rutted hard and fast against the floor biting his lip to stifle a moan as he came…fuck…maybe if he just lay there she wouldn’t see his mess…she was only halfway down the stairs…he could feign being asleep…

“Issac” Aliea called out tray clinking as she walked down the stairs. “Sit up” she instructed beelining to a chair in the corner dragging it beside him. She waited patiently for him to sit up, as patiently as she could at least.

 He didn’t answer…his seed was beginning to cool beneath him…she’d force him up any minute any…maybe he could talk his way out of it…surely playing polite for the sake of saving himself now wouldn’t go against his established code… “Mistress…my chest hurts from that last shock you gave me…I just need to lay down for a little while.” He hoped she’d buy his act. Why couldn’t he just wait…why did he think she would have taken longer…perhaps that bloody man had already left…

“If you wish” she said cooly toying with the spoon in the bowl of stew Orana prepared. Aliea leaned back in the chair as she watched him carefully. He would break, she knew it, but how? What would tempt him most? Food? Power? Something would take him down, she just had to wait and he would end up telling her himself.

He lay perfectly still beginning to get uncomfortable…why wouldn’t she just leave…what else could she possibly want. He smelled the food but knew better than to ask. He had already shown weakness by needing to cover his shame…he would not make that mistake again…he’d be doubly defiant tomorrow he resolved to himself.

Aliea stirred the stew again. “It’s getting cold, sit up” she said, a warning clear in her voice. Isabela peered down the stairs, spying the new slave carefully, he was easy on the eyes…if only Mistress Aliea would leave him alone long enough for her to get…acquainted with him.

 “Not hungry.” He replied adding. “Mistress.” on the end hoping at least that would convince her to leave him be for the moment. What would it take…

Her lip quivered at the corner almost smiling again, a record lately. “I insist, I’m sure you haven’t eaten enough in weeks” she assured. She quirked a brow at his reluctance to eat, but perhaps even hunger was a weakness he wished not to admit to.

 “I don’t want your bloody food you Tevinter cunt!” He growled losing his temper. “Let me be, just let me die down here.” He would not be shamed by the likes of her…he’d rather die…and he was tired of trying to play nice.

Aliea snarled ripping him from the ground and forcing him to sit up on the wall. “I try to be…well I wouldn’t say nice, but I don’t do the HURTING part until you defy me” she blustered. “Now open your Maker damned mouth and eat when I put the spoon in front of you” she warned angrily. The cum on his stomach dry enough she couldn’t see it in the dim light of the basement.

 Issac smiled to himself…good…she hadn’t noticed…she hadn’t at all and now she knew that he’d fight, he’d fight until his final breath. He clamped his teeth down refusing to be spoon fed like a babe. “Go to the void bitch.” He cursed through his clamped jaw.

Aliea shocked him again, already tiring of this game. Did people really enjoy this? Torturing someone till they gave up. Where was the fun? She found it tedious. She pried open his jaw with magic fingers inserted the spoon and dumped the cooling stew on his tongue, close his mouth and rubbed his throat like a dog to force him to swallow. “If you play nice I will even heat this back up for you” she offered hoping to avoid spending all night shocking him.

 Issac forced the stew back up and turned his head to vomit on the floor. “I said I didn’t want it.” He snarled fighting his binding again to get at her. He was not a child, nor a per. He was a man, a bloody Ferelden man with pride and honor. Fuck her if she thought she could treat him any different and he’d obey.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, do you not realize the situation here Issac?” again the name rolled off her tongue too easily. “I tell you what to do, you do it or get punished. End of story. You won’t escape, you won’t be freed, you will obey or you will die. I respect that you may not care, but don’t think this bravado of yours will influence my behavior. I own you, that is your lot of life in Tevinter. Not good, not bad, it just is. I do what I do to survive, you should do the same, it is the only way” she lectured waiting for his response.  

Live or die…punished or be rewarded…nothing mattered in this life anymore accept the only thing he had left, his pride and his honor. He could endure all the pain she wanted to dish out. None of it mattered. He’d never break for her, or any other damn Magister. He spit at her face again and braced himself for punishment.

Aliea wiped her face clear again and wiped it his hair. “I’m bored” she announced standing up and setting the tray down. She dragged the chair back to it’s corner and came back to him. “I hope you realize I only have to feed you like an infant because you would literally strangle me if I let you loose, so since you won’t do even that, you can eat like a dog” she explained, leaving the bowl in his reach and turning to leave without another remark.

If he was a dog he was a proud Ferelden mabari… Not some mutt to be treated like this. He bent down making to look like he was going to eat but instead he used his head to tip ove the bowl letting the stew seep into the porous stone.

Aliea didn’t even notice as she left the basement calling for Isabela in a shrill voice. “Go make sure he eats…something” she instructed adding “And clean up down there, I will not have a filthy slave no matter how icorrigable he is. Isabela nodded eager to have some one on one time with the gorgeous hunk of Fereldan.

Issac was surprised to see a busty dark skinned woman creep down the stairs. This would be one hed keep alive if he had to slaughter the household. “What do you want.” he said in a deep low tone still wary of the newcomer.

Isabela licked her lips happily at the sight of a thick cock between his beefy thighs. “I’m in charge of your dinner…which I see you spilled…ugh you know I have to clean that up..” she whined playfully bounding towards him naughty thoughts filling her head.

Issac saw the look in her eyes…did she intend to… “Are you a slave?” he questioned not wanting anything to do with her if she was a magister or apprentice…even with those perfect large tits.

Isabela motioned towards the dark black collar around her neck, hidden mostly by her gold jewelry. “Of course, who’d you expect to have to mop up after you?” she laughed stepping closer to the man still sitting on the floor. He looked freshly scrubbed, did the Mistress? she wondered until she saw something on his stomach that stole her attention…that was..Oh yes she liked him already, nothing would keep him down.

“Dont expect and kindness from me he grumbled. All of you lot have given up, let the bloody magisters…” ne noticed where her eyes were glued. “What are you looking at!” he growled wary she had noticed what the mage had not.

“Given up? Oh sweet thing, I’m merely biding my time, currently this is safer than out there, too many people after my head to be sailing the high seas, that and Aliea is one tough ass Magister” she said shivering. Slowly she leaned down sticking a finger in the sticky mess on his skin. “Poor baby, how did you even manage that with your arms all bound?” she pondered. It had been too long since she’d gotten any action…

His cock twitched he couldn’t believe he was getting hard again so soon after… “I dont know what your talking about. And i wont eat any anything these bastards give me so I suggest you clean up the mess and leave.” he snarled hoping hed be left alone she must know his reputation….be frightened of him a little…

He didn’t move…she wanted to…maker…he felt a bit embarassed…hed never been with anyone before his time in slavery and as a slave he was promised women as a reward for behavior…but he never behaved… Not even for that. “Why would you want to do that?” he wondered aloud ignoring the whisper in the back of his mind that this had to be some trick.

“It feels good” she said inching her hand towards his cock. “Isn’t that enough?” she asked breathing into his ear, letting her lips brush his skin. Thank goodness she hadn’t bothered with smalls today. Even with him chained like this it woudln’t be too hard to mount him and have a bit of fun.

“I…I can see the appeal…” He gasped his hips bucking against his will. He was rock hard alread…he couldnt do this….he couldnt…but maker he needed to…he wished he wasn’t bound…he wanted to touch her squeeze her wonderful arse and tits. “T…tell me your name.” he choked out.

“Isabela” she purred as she sunk down on him, never a big one on the formalities, but he seemed nice enough. Since he couldn’t hold her up she had to do most of the work, but she didn’t mind, he was thick and eager, that’s all she needed really. She nipped his jaw, slowing planting kisses as she moved her hips.

“Fuck….Isabela…..fuuuck….” he moaned as she rode him. Maker this was…fucking amazing…he was so glad he managed to come before…there was no way he could have lasted more than a few seconds. So this was what he had been missing…he though bucking his hips into her as much as he could. “This…yes this…it was a good idea.” he moaned.

Isabela grinned working him carefully as not to cause him more harm as he was still bound tightly. “Fuck boy” she huffed as his inexpert exuberance still managed to push her into a long overdue release. “Oh Maker” she cried as the first wave hit her. Maybe the sight of him bound as he was helped or she was just so tense it didn’t matter, but it might have been one of the best orgasms she had in her life.

 Her tightening muscles and moans just about pulled him over the edge…his life had been a living nightmare ever since becoming a slave…but this…fuck he was balls deep inside a gorgeous Ravini who was fucking him…she had started riding him! He heard the door open. Shit…he whispered…shit! That bitch was coming back again…and he was having such a wonderful time with his new ‘friend’.

Isabela scrambled off of Issac and skittered to the other side of the room whispering a hushed sorry before she left him shame at full attention. Luckily for him it wasn’t Aliea at the top of the stairs, but Orana bringing Isabela’s dinner on a tray. “Mistress says to come see her after you eat, she wants a full report on our new ‘friend’” Orana explained blushing at the sight of Issac’s glistening manhood.

issac looked down at his engourged cock and then back at the elevn serving girl. he growled at her. “You breath a word to your mistress I swear I’ll kill you.” he didnt need that magister finding out. “Now leave.”

Orana looked to Isabela face full of fear then ran out the door, barely leaving the tray behind. “Oh don’t be so rough with her, she wouldn’t of said anything, no one does anything to earn extra anger from Aliea, she does it well on her own. But I’m sorry to say we can’t finish…maybe tomorrow” she added hopefully slinking up the steps to grab her food, knowing Aliea was waiting.

Issac moaned…he was so close…fuck…”come back…just a little more….” he cried out…yet knowing she wouldnt risk the wrath of the mage. “Fuck!” he yelled…he sighed as the door clicked shut…he’d have to finish against the floor…again.

Isabela had straightened her clothes and started to eat her food as she approached Aliea’s room. The mage asked her a few fleeting questions before dismissing her to finish the rest of her chores, disappointingly far from the new hunk. After a bit of a break from Issac she felt it was time to check on him and see if he was ready to behave enough for her to release his wrists at least.

He came hard the second time his seed spilling onto his belly. He was exhausted and slumped against the cold wall. He slipped into a uneasy sleep trying to focus on how the ravini had just taken his virginity and not on his dire situation.

Aliea creeped down the stairs hoping to catch Issac off guard. She’d found some pants for him to wear, mostly so she’d stop staring at his cock when she tried to figure out how to get him to obey. He was sleeping, in an awkward position against the wall, but she figured she could at least pull the loose pants on him and ward him from the chill of the stone floor. As she did so he stirred, but not enough to fully wake. Then she felt something slick and wet on her hand, did he? She pulled he hand back to reveal the tell tale sign of a man who’d found release. To rut against the floor, he must of been desperate, for the third time a small smile tore at her lips. She had her weakness after all.

Issac awoke the next morning, at least what he thought was the morning still bound…but…what in the void…when did he acquire…pants? She couldn’t have slipped them on him…oh shit what if she did… fuck what if she saw the mess he had made? He struggled against he chains again making little headway. He had to escape…he had to before she came back down to the basement.

 While he slept the chair had been dragged back towards him, but not quite as close as before. It sat empty for a few minutes before the telltale sound of footsteps warned him someone was coming. Aliea approached, long hair splayed around her, dressed in a robe covering most of her petite frame. A metal ring specially bought was hidden in a pocket, she had great plans for him now. “Good morning Issac” she said in a sultry voice.

“Nothing good about another morning spent here.” He spat at the mage wondering if what she could have found out put her such a chipper mood. “What has you so happy today bitch?” He hoped he could at least earn a little ire but her expression didn’t change.

“I found your weakness” she stated plainly. “Couldn’t even go a few hours without rutting against a stone wall? You have a seriously exploitable weakness for sex Issac” she laughed. “I got you something even” she explained before fishing the iron ring from her robe. Locking him in place she approached him and reached for his newly acquired pants.

“Get away from me get away!” He roared to no avail…she’d found it…fuck…fuck…Maker why couldn’t he just hold back why couldn’t he! “What is that!?” He tried to pull away but her magic held him firm into place…was that a ring…a large ring…what did she intend to do with that?

“It’s a cock ring, I got it to keep you from being able to come, that way it’ll be easier to break you” she explained as she pulled on his manhood looping the cold metal around and fitting it snug to him. “I’ll work you up and once you start begging for release you will start behaving, perhaps we’ll finally be able to get something done about these manacles” she offered.

 Issac furrowed his brow doubting such a thing would work. He fortunately just had release twice the day before. Certainly he could dwell on his anger and not think about her hands on him…or her hands on his cock…fuck…the ring already fit snugly and he didn’t even wanted to imagine how tight it would be when he was hard. He said nothing and looked away back towards the wall…this wouldn’t break him…it just couldn’t.

“Now, that is much better” she said teasingly before walking back to the chair. She shucked the robe revealing a sheer neglige she’d found tucked the back of her wardrobe, a lifetime since she’d gotten it. Shiny metal rings twinkled beneath the fabric on each nipple and dark curly hair beckoned him to her sex. She sat on the chair, legs spread and waited to see just what he’d have to say now.

 Issac’s cock jumped as she disrobed…Maker she was doing it…she was…fuck. No no no…he turned away and closed his eyes. He tried to think of anything else. He thought about his time in the ring, axe driving through the skulls of his enemies…but she was there…she was in that chair…no he had to keep his eyes closed…did he see that her nipples were pierced….no dammit no…he forced his mind back to the ring.

Watching him fight his lust for her was even more exciting then she pictured. Slowly she slipped two fingers in her mouth sucking loudly just to catch his attention before sliding them down her body, pulling at each nipple ring before finding home between her legs. He could turn away from her body, for now, but he couldn’t help but hear the squelch of her small fingers into her wet channel.

Issac heard the sound of her…was she…he opened his eyes just to be certain…The mage was wantonly splayed before him fingers teasing in and out of her sex. Why did he have to look. He tried to keep his eyes on the wall but…he heard her let out a small moan and his cock swelled painfully held tightly at the base by the metal ring.

“That’s more like it” she teased letting herself enjoy her little show to work off her own frustrations. The sight of him slowly hardening was glorious, that cock just begged for attention, so much so she soon lost interest in herself and returned to him, locking him still for her once again. She got on her knees and enveloped beautiful cock in her mouth.

“No…no don’t…fuck…” He moaned…looking down he saw his cock stretching the Magister’s little mouth. Not her…not… “Stop you Tevinter whore.” he moaned, his hips involuntarily bucking into her warm mouth…she was enjoying this…she was enjoying torturing him.

There was no need to shock him anymore now that she knew there was something much worse than pain for him. For her to pleasure him or for him to be denied release would become her tools to break him. The feel of him in her mouth just made her resolve to claim him heighten, but she’d have to hold out, it would be better to make him beg for her sweet sex, desperately crave her before she’d even let him near.

He felt himself building to release…certainly the ring wouldn’t be able to stop him…oh if he could just release in her mouth…serve that bitch right. He moaned working his way to orgasm. “Fuck” he moaned the pressure building…but no release came…his cock painfully hard in her mouth. 

Slowly she pulled back lip twitching at the corner again. “Oh Issac, you didn’t think I’d use a regular one did you? This one is special, you won’t find release until I allow it and I mean literally me, it’s magically attuned you see” she explained almost proudly at her ingenious plan to break him.

“You cunt…you fucking cunt!” he bit his lip so hard it bled. He’d have to fight this…he can’t let her get to him… “I’ll never…never!” He moaned before the pressure became painful. 

“Now Issac, I don’t lie to you, don’t start lying to me” she teased raising a hand and smacking his nose with a finger playfully. “You will learn to behave yourself or you will stay in a constant state of painful arousal until your cock falls off for all I care” she warned dourly. As she stood next to him the scent of her flooded his nostrils, thick and heady begging to fucked.

“No….no no… I’d never want you…you’re nothing but a disgusting Magister slut. I’d rather my cock fall off then ever give you pleasure.” He hissed punctuating every insult, his cock red and stiff contradicting his harsh words.

“You may have your wish then, but don’t think it will stop me from trying” she warned. Returning to her chair she released Issac’s magic bonds so he was free to twist and turn, hands still pulled behind him, slack not enough for him to attend to his weeping cock. The taste of him still on her lips she sunk her fingers back in letting her mind picture him begging on his hands and knees to taste her.

Released to move slightly Issac turned away from her knowing what she was doing…he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing his painful erection. He’d just wait…he’d try to rub one out after she had tired of him again. He could fight this…he had to.

Seeing him hide his shame from her was even hotter than watching the precum slide down his engorged cock. She moaned loudly as her fingers worked quickly, flicking her clit and toying with a nipple ring. She’d moan nothing at first, but as she got closer she thought she’d up the ante moaning Issac loudly as she came.

 His name escaped her lips as she moaned. Blood streamed down his chin as he bit his lip even harder. She came…she came saying his fucking name. “Maker…” he whispered to himself, his cock throbbing . Maybe she’d leave him be for the moment…maybe he could have his peace…

A please sigh escaped her lips as she reveled in her first orgasm in many many months. “That was nice…thank you for the inspiration” she teased cruelly. She shifted in the chair, but made no move to leave, watching, waiting to see how much her show had affected him.

 He kept turned away from her…He shifted his feet uncomfortably and wrung his bound hands. Maker was she ever going to leave! He tried to lift his leg slightly and slide it against he cock…fuck…it was so uncomfortable…the pressure..

“I’m not going to leave, if that’s what you are waiting for” she spouted annoyed. “Not that it would make a difference Issac, I’m telling you, as long as the cock ring is on, you will have no release, not one drop and only I can take it off” she explained sighing slightly, wanting to get more of a reaction from him.

He twisted around spraying the blood from his bitten lip in her direction. “Wait all you want bitch! I can take anything you can dish out!” His anger finally caught up with him and he started to grow soft again.

Aliea sighed, she thought she’d have more time, but oh well she though, whistling loudly. A few moments later Isabela and Orana came down the steps dressed in lacy underclothes, a mattress being carried between them and laid out on the floor before him. “I thought you’d like a bed…these two are going to warm it up for you…”

 Issac glared. “Wait…what are you doing.” His eyes grew wide at the two others in skimpy lace garments. “What…what are they doing?” His cock stirred again.

“Have I not been clear?” she asked truthfully. “I am going to make you beg for release, thus  breaking you and making you a more compliant slave” she explained if it had been the millionth time. “Go ahead girls” she directed. Isabela shot Issac a look of apology before leaning towards Orana and pulling the small elf in for a deep kiss, one hand going straight for her ass while the other buried itself in her hair, Isabela knew better than to turn down a chance to fraternize with the Mistress’s blessing and lucky for her Orana and she already had a bit of a rapore as it were.

 Issac’s jaw dropped. What kind of depravity did this…this…monster have in mind. He watched the two women…no…he turned away groaning. “So you are going to force your own slaves on each other to get to me. Very classy you sick Tevinter bitch.” Sweat started to bead on his forehead.

Aliea turned his head for him keeping his eyes on the girls. “To be honest it’s more allowing them to be on each other, I normally don’t approve of such frivolity between my things…but for you my dear Issac I reconsidered” she teased enjoying the show he was forced to watch as Isabela sunk her head between Orana’s tiny thighs.

 She had left him close enough to the wall when she loosened his bindings…he couldn’t let her win…couldn’t… He took one more look at the busty woman between the elf’s legs and his cock jump painfully again. With a sigh he rammed his head as hard as he could into the wall…the room spun and it was all black.  

The mage jumped up from her seat, that’s what she got for letting him have room to move. And to think he had a fit about being spoon fed when the first bit of freedom he got he knocked himself out. She rushed to his side to assess the wound, luckily his small range of motion meant he couldn’t of hit the wall too hard. Carefully she healed his head and lip for good measure.

She sighed, she had hoped to get him begging a little by now, but she wouldn’t give up, she had as much time as she needed. Shooing away the girls she loosened his chains enough to arrange him on the bed, lying on his stomach, hands still bound behind him. There she left him, hurrying upstairs to make some more arrangements to continue her work.

Aliea was puzzled, it had been two weeks since she’d been given Issac as a twisted present and she was no closer to breaking him then she had the first day. She knew sex was his weakness, but he seemed to be able to restrain himself. Fourteen days and he hadn’t come even once. Aliea stared down at her notes, ones she made to keep track of her progress. Each day had seemed like it would do the trick, but he endured.

He’d lost track of how many days he was chained immobile in the basement. At first she had his suspended hanging freely but she soon learned his cunning when he spun himself to the point of blacking out while the Riviani stripped provocatively in front of him. Now he was so tightly bound he had hardly any room to move. Everyday it continued. A show with two other slaves, women attending to his cock so swollen it begged for release.

 A strange reprieve came in the form of the man who bought him. The unexpected visitor chuckling to himself at what must have been a pitiful site. He looked at Issac studying him up and down, and Issac snarled with as much furiousity as he could muster.

 ”Hello…Issac was it?” the magister teased as he approached the bound man. “How have you been enjoying my dear sweet Aliea?” he asked fingers trailing across the Ferelden’s massive chest. 

“I’ve enjoyed her mouth around my cock.” he spat hoping to raise the man’s ire. He could tell the magister lusted for her. “She strips for me too, all the time. I don’t think she can keep her hands off me.” he spat as the magister touched his bare chest. 

Anders wasn’t deterred in the slightest as he ran his fingers through Issac’s coarse hair. “Unlikely story” he sneered “frigid bi..magister that she is is as familiar around a cock as a Ferelden is to manners” tweaking a nipple as he said so.

Issac’s cock twitched as the man touched him, and his face went red. “Believe what you want magister but its true. I could describe to you the very shape of her bare breasts, I could even tell you the little look she gets on her face while she pleasures herself.” he turned his head away from the man as much as he could. “You should really ask me about it since it’s doubtful she’ll ever show you.” he finished with a snarky grin.

Anders quirked a brow but wasn’t convinced. “I’m sure…” he said brushing off the idea that Aliea who had been so prudish with him would have so easily bared herself for a slave. He noticed the twitch of Issac’s cock and let his free hand slink down to feel it’s heft, it was quite impressive even by Anders’ high standards.

“Either way, the end goal here was more or less to get her into bed, even if you warmed it up for me” he laughed. 

Issac stifled a moan as the mage grabbed his cock, he must be oversensitive…maker he didn’t even bloody like men! “I doubt she’ll do anything with you.” Issac bit the inside of his cheek hoping pain would distract him from his now full erection. “Although I care little about the sex lives of you depraved Magisters.” he grunted through the pain.

“She will, I almost had her before…until that night, now she blames me, but with you to distract her I think I will regain my place, even if you stole her virginity from me” he mused not making much sense to anyone but himself. Slowly he stroked Issac’s shaft enjoying the wide cock between his digits, it had been too long since he’d enjoyed a man

He couldn’t help himself…the man’s long thin fingers wrapped around his cock. He let out a needy moan…maybe if he got the mage talking…maybe…maybe he would grant him release. “What are you going on about?”

Anders gave a wry smile as he heard the warrior moan at his touch. “Oh well a while back I was courting Aliea, she’d snuck out to be with me against her father’s wishes one night…ended up being the night a rival magister sent assassins to the home, killed her whole family. Messy affair, but it did get Aliea to finally see her potential in being a true Magister, now if I could just get her to practice blood magic and sleep with me I’d be a very happy man. That is where you come in my little Ferelden beast, I knew from day one your weakness would be this,” he said punctuating ‘this’ with a tight squeeze to Issac’s member.

He was almost lost in the pleasure of it before he came to his senses. “You’re telling me she used to be a normal person once not a sick Tevinter magister? Hard to believe, harder to believe her virginity, or her wanting someone like you.” he taunted hoping to push the mages buttons just right.

“Oh yes, she was an innocent if there ever was one in Tevinter, wanted to free the slaves, live in harmony all that halla dung. Luckily she came to her senses after her family was gone, nice people don’t last long in Tevinter, she changed to survive, she learned her true place” Anders offered as the hand on Issac’s nipple slid down to cup his balls as he kept up his strokes. “Was she tight? I always pictured her as being exceptionally tight, seeing as how little she is and with a cock this size, I bet tears just streamed down her cheeks as you filled her” he said lustfully speeding up his strokes, resisting an urge to attend to himself.

Issac was so shocked a heady moan escaped his lips. She couldn’t have been like that once…she was cruel…she had been so cruel to him…and a virgin…but shed been so wanton so deviant in front of him…even going so far to suck his cock….”and how am I supposed to get her in your bed?” he groaned as the mage stroked him.

“You are doing it already, don’t you see? Now that she’s not a virgin any longer, convincing her to be with me will be easy” he teased letting the hand on the other man’s sac slip back reaching between his muscular thighs. “She’s kind of cuter now, all broken, before she was sunny, cheerful, it was tiring. I much prefer the cold-hearted minx we see today, if I could just get her to agree to take me back, silly thing blames me for keeping her out that night convinced she could of saved them. I do suppose she blames herself, more, that’s what really did her in, mentally at least.” Anders tugged on the cock ring, but it didn’t budge, he shrugged his shoulders, not really his problem if the slave didn’t get his release.

“If I’m helping you out then…” he felt Anders tug at the ring then give up. “No…Maker’s balls.” Issac let out a frustrated cry. Oh he would get his revenge on the mage. But through his anger he had to admit he started feeling…feeling sorry for Aliea.

I hope you realize what a treat it was to be her first…filthy Ferelden dog” he grunted harshly feeling his way to the warrior’s entrance, roughly shoving a finger inside. “I wouldn’t bother telling her I was here, it’ll only be worse for you” he warned stroking him as if Issac still had a chance to find release with the magical cock ring in place. “It was suppose to be mine” he half-growled strokes a little too rough to be purely enjoyable.

Issac snarled at the new found pain…oh he would be her first, he’d do it just to spite this bastard. “Too bad…you didn’t deserve it anyway…she didn’t think I would fit, oh she cried out, said it was so good.” he grit his teeth as the mage went at him. “She begged for more, let me pummel her tight cunt for hours, that’s why I’m wearing this bloody thing…she didn’t want me to stop.”

Anders sneered and let his movements become even more savage and harsh, any dings could be easily repaired when he was finished with the slave. “I’m sure she told you those things in the hopes you’d finish already, she was probably bored to tears, I know you are no Antivan prince in the bedroom, you have the smell of a virgin just like her. I bet you think she really likes you too, hope she’ll love you one day?” he asked adding a second finger to the tight channel.

“Let me out of these bindings and I’ll show you what I can do mage. You’ll beg for it just like that little bitch. And love…love! Ha I couldn’t feel anything other than loathing for you Tevinter monsters!” the warrior bellowed…what was the mage hoping to accomplish by touching him like this…by his fingers…there?

Anders twisted his wrist inching his fingers towards the warrior’s prostate, giving him a little taste of pleasure while his hand stroked him still to hard. “Who cares what you feel, I just wanted to assure you that she will never love you, so if you thought you’d win her over to escape, not to hold your breath” he ranted finally brushing the gland.

Issac cried out with the new sensation…something he hadn’t ever felt before; even with the mage painfully pumping his member he craved nothing besides release. “I’ll kill you both.” he spit between cries. “Both of you magister bitches. You are going to regret doing this mark my words mage.”

Anders pushed hard, but the magical ring offered no vulnerability, tightly clamped around Issac’s purpled cock it kept him from finishing no matter how close he seemed to get. “Keep up that fire my dear boy, the weaker you are when you break, the sooner I get to have my own taste of sweet Aliea” he promised finally relenting his attempt, letting his hands retreat from the warrior.

Issac’s cock throbbed painfully as the mage gave up. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He breathed heavily recovering from being built up to near orgasm. “Go ahead and waste your time mage, it should be humorous to watch. Shell never have you, never.” at least he hoped she wouldn’t…not for his sake no, no of course not. Just to spite Anders, yes that was the reason; at least that was what he told himself.

Anders shrugged and left Issac alone in the darkness, cock heavy and stiff with no end in sight. When Isabela brought him his afternoon glass of water and snack she eyed him, but said nothing, waiting to see if he felt like sharing why he’d gotten so worked up while they were gone.

Issac sighed heavily…how long could he hold out. His mind swam, could Aliea really be as Anders described, or was it some kind of trick, or a lie? The thoughts weighed heavily as he noticed Isabela’s stares. “Like something you see?” he jested. “Oh yes, but Mistress forbids us from playing with you anymore” Isabela sighed lustily gazing at Issac’s purpled cock. She licked her lips then looked away it was hard to resist that exquisite body just wasting away chained up in the cellar, it would be much better to get him upstairs, working hard, building up a sweat or at the very least, giving him a work out down in the basement she thought warmly, he was so good before. “Well no matter, with this thing on I cant…” he blushed “never mind, when does that bitch return? I want to know when to expect more torment,” he growled knowing that no matter if Anders’ story was true or not he’d still be subjected to tortures.

“You shouldn’t speak of her like that, it won’t do you any good” Isabela sighed. “She’ll be back from the market in an hour or so, said she’d be down to bathe you and bring your supper, strict orders that no one is allowed to even touch you” Isabella said woefully, even stroking him would have been nice she thought to herself. “Be nice, she gets….more tolerable if you behave” she warned as she offered the water cup.

Behave…he was no dog or child… Even the smallest act of defiance…..yes…. “You know it really is rude to stare, you could just touch it you know. She’s gone, there’s just us down here. Maybe you could loosen the bonds a little and I can show you what I can do when I’m not all tied up,” he whispered with a seductive confidence. Isabela chuckled and pulled the water away.

“I’d love too I really would, but it’s metal, magically enhanced metal, nothing I can do, plus if the Mistress caught me now that she’s got an eye on you,” she shivered “I won’t anger her.” Nonetheless she couldn’t quite keep from staring at his nude form a bit more while she tidied up the basement. Issac looked puzzled. “Got her eye on me? What is that supposed to mean?” he asked. Certainly she couldn’t be attracted to him…she just meant it like she was watching him…it must mean that. Isabela shrugged “It means what it means, she usually doesn’t get so possessive, but hey what do I know…” she offered before leaving Issac alone again with his thoughts.

Aliea thrummed her notes wondering what would finally send him over the edge. The one final idea she had scared her more than she liked to admit, but she was running out of ideas. Steeling herself she wrote out a few notes and sent them with the messenger, now to go and tell Issac just what she had in store for him, after all honesty was her policy. Issac didn’t even bother opening his eyes or lifting his head when he heard the door creak open.

He could tell it was his captor by the delicate steps upon the stone steps leading down to the cellar. He didn’t even want to look at her, to even acknowledge her presence. Aliea went straight to her bucket and cloth, preparing some warm water to bathe her beast. She didn’t speak until the first swipe of the cloth on his flesh. “Tomorrow I will break you, I just wanted you to know, I can tell you how or if you like it can be a surprise” she said evenly working up his torso, mimicing the motions Anders had made many days before. He hated his body, he hated how it seemed to betray his mind every time he hands touched his flesh, his cock started to stir as she washed him yet he said nothing, did nothing.

He wouldn’t play a Magisters game, how could anything new she planned be worse than all he had endured? “No questions? Really Issac?” she murmured sliding up his ribs to wash under his right arm, tickling the hair just so. She could feel him try and pull back from her, an impossible feat bound as he was, she hated to leave up so strung up, but he made it impossible to treat him any other way. Aliea just knew if she could get tomorrow to work he’d be hers forever…whatever that meant.

Maker he wished he could move away from her! He knew she could read his body his ever jerk and shiver. Why was she the one bathing him anyway? Certainly this chore was above a mighty magister. And why was she so gentle, not scrubbing him harshly? Was Anders story no lie? Did a sweet girl exist somewhere beneath this sick Tevinter bitch?

Keeping the water warm Aliea washed him in silence, wanting him most presentable for his big day. It was hard to admit how much she enjoyed touching him, somehow bathing him wasn’t enough, and she craved more. She considered sinking to her knees right there and seeing if he’d cave early, but she knew deep down it would take a grand event, like that one she had planned to make him give up. He was much to proud for any of that, so instead she relished each moment she spent touching him with her thin cloth. She had to bite her lip when she washed his naughty bits, it was so tempting to just give them a healthy squeeze and watch the swell.

Issac let out an involuntary gasp as she washed his sensitive prick. This had to be the worst torture any man could endure. He couldn’t deny that she was attractive and those small hands were quite skilled, but her goal was to break him…he was nothing but an animal to her…no matter how sweet she used to be…no matter how traumatic her past was he had to remember that.

When it was done she was sad to have to step away, stalling her last few strokes. “I brought you dinner, will you take it?” she asked softly mind deep in thought of the things to come. Tomorrow had to work, for both of their sake’s they couldn’t keep up this charade much longer.

He said nothing in response but once again his body betrayed him as his stomach roared. When was the last time they were able to force something down his throat to eat? All the days started blending together. Silently she lifted a spoon, knowing better than try to get him to do more than swallow wasn’t worth it. The chicken broth was something she cooked herself, a recipe her mother taught her in happier days. Warm spoon to his mouth she waited, to see if he’d open up and take the nourishment. Every day he stayed chained up in her basement refusing to eat real meals was a day he muscles would atrophy, the sooner he behaved the sooner she could get him into using those muscles for good.

He was tempted so sorely tempted as the smell of the broth filled his nostrils…just a little…no he couldn’t. For the first time that evening he looked intensely into her eyes. “I am not a dog, I am not a child, I am a man.” Issac returned to looking away once he was finished, his stomach growling louder.

 Issac got the slightest taste of the soup…it…t was Ferelden!? The thoughts of home and his family welled up inside of him. He couldn’t think of that, not now, not when he was so vulnerable. “Men may need to eat, but they also feed themselves.” he spat back at her. She’d never let lose his bindings, not now anyway, she was too wise for that. He would do whatever it took to escape, the soup reminding him of why he fought in the first place.

“Once you behave I’ll let you out of the chains and you can, but until I can trust you won’t go on a murderous rampage the first chance you get you’ll have to let me feed you, c’mon I know you must like it…” she crooned wetting his lips once again. The scent filled her own nostrils with a home she’d never really truly known, but missed none-the-less. Tales of Ferelden weren’t something she thought of much anymore, not since…that night. There was no going back now, she was safe here, as a Magister no one would harm her now.

“Telling me to behave like I am a dog, spoon feeding me as if I was a babe, I’d rather starve to death than do as you command!” He was able to jerk enough to drop the spoon from her hand. As much as he wanted to eat, to have more of the soup that reminded him so much of home he couldn’t. She could not win, she would not break him. He only vaguely thought of what tortures she must have planned for their next ‘session’. He wondered how aroused he could get if he was starving to death, would his body still believe sex mattered when his mind screamed no?

Aliea grunted annoyed as she retrieved the spoon, cleaning it off on her skirts. “I’ve explained this before, I can’t treat you like a human when you act like a wild beast, start acting like a MAN and I will treat you like what hmm?” she informed serving herself some of his soup. Aliea licked her lips as she let out a enjoyable sight before offering him some more soup, keeping a tighter grasp on the spoon. Soon he would be all hers, she’d wipe that defiant smirk off his face in no time…

Issac still refused pursing his lips as tightly as he could. They had been the ones to turn him into such a beast, the Tevinters and their slavery, they were the ones who let loose the Fereden beast. They treat him like a dog and tell him to act like a man? His angry grew and he lashed out as much as he could tugging at the bindings with all of his might.

Aliea sighed finishing off the spoon herself. “Fine then, it’ll make breaking you tomorrow all the more easy” she lectured starting to eat his bowl of soup herself as she watched him fight her. There was so much strength to be tamed, once she had it under control…Maker the things she wanted to do to him…

Issac struggled as hard as he could until at last he tired. The lack of food had weakened him considerably, but he’d not break not now not ever. He closed his eyes…perhaps when he opened them she’d be gone…he was feeling a bit light headed from the exertion.

Aliea stood still waiting for her opening with Issac, he was going to eat. After a few moments he swallowed involuntarily, relaxing just a hair and she sprung. Holding the bowl to his lips she grasped his jaw and kept it open as she poured the cooling broth down his throat. She would not let him starve on account of his stubbornness.

 He coughed and sputtered, some of the broth trickled down his gullet. Most ended up running down his chin. He was too tired, maybe that would satisfy her, he wouldn’t starve not yet anyway. He closed his eyes again hoping against hope that he’d never open them again.

Aliea made one more pass with the broth, until the bowl was empty. Gently she wiped his face of any traces of broth. Before she left him in the dark she whispered “gather your strength for tomorrow Issac.” Quietly she exited the basement going up to bathe herself and attend to her own intimate issues.

From the basement Issac could only hear muffled noises from the manor and he payed little mind to rapping on the door mid afternoon the next day. Isabela had come to feed him breakfast and lunch, but he’d refused and his stomach was killing him. After a while the basement door finally opened light flooding in. Aliea, dressed in a lacy red frock slowly came down the steps two lumbering forms behind her.

 Issac lifted his head slowly, what had she planned now, what was all the clanking about…and then he saw them, heavy plated templars, Tevinter templars none the less, corrupted slave brokers…the bastards who had sold him into this bondage. He knew mages had the Templars in the palm of their hands here in Tevinter…but this still didn’t make sense…how did she plan to break him with two bloody templars?

Aliea ignored Issac, purposefully looking away from the warrior as she directed the templar’s to remove their armor in the corner. “Cullen, Keran come I’m so very lonely…” she teased beckoning the two blonde templar’s to approach her. A sick smile crossed Cullen’s face as he responded “we can help you with that Lady Aliea.” Keran was much more timid, blush creeping over his face as he followed behind Cullen.

“So is that your game today?” Issac grunted watching the templars undress and walk towards Aliea. He wondered how far she planned to go with this charade… Anders had said she was a virgin…she surely wouldn’t spoil herself with two templars? Or maybe again Anders had been lying…trying to raise his ire.

Once Cullen’s lips touched her skin she shivered, but managed a calm voice to speak “Issac, you will want me, so badly you will agree to whatever I wish you to do with these two very handsome templar’s, you will do this because you just cannot wait another moment for me and after you do what is asked of you, you will have what you wish” she explained calmly as Keran awkwardly pawed at her breast.

 “Want you? Want you!? HA” Issac spat, knowing the cruel truth that as much as he could hate her…he lusted after her. “And I’m sorry, mistress, but I’m quite certain I prefer women, of the nontemplar variety.” He said with a sarcastic sneer. “But go on do let yourself be violated by templars, because I don’t fucking care.” But the thought of her…he’d finally get release…and he could be rough so very rough…no…he couldn’t let her win.

Aliea just smiled and kept her attention on the duel templar’s kissing her pale skin. Cullen was forward diving beneath her robes at the start, unlike the nervous Keran who kept light kisses to her already bared skin. Slowly Cullen peeled her robes off of her, revealing her lacy breast band and smalls, new ones she’d bought special for the occasion.

 Issac looked away. If she wanted to do this so be it. Why should he care? He bit his lip as he began to grow hard. He could be the one…he could be the one to fill her tight virgin sex…no, she was fool enough to let some bumbling Templars to t then so be it…but he could make her scream his name…then who would be the master and who would be the slave? Issac cursed silently chastising himself for thinking with his cock and not his brain.

Once the templar’s had her stripped down to her name day suit they left her side to pull the mattress up, giving Issac a clear view of the show. Aliea swallowed hard as Cullen laid her down on the pad, her heart beating fast as she pretended she wasn’t scared to death of what she was about to do. Keran stayed to the side watching, slowly stroking himself as Cullen peppered Aliea’s body with kisses.

 He couldn’t…even if being her first was the prize to be won he couldn’t with men. Who knows what kind of things she’d have them do to him…or make him do for them…but they lay right in front of him…they are going to fuck right in front of him. The Templar she called Cullen kisses down her body and lingers at her breasts, he can almost imagine how they’d feel…His cock throbbed painfully again restricted by the ring he wished to be rid of.

Keran finally grew more bold as Cullen began to lap at Aliea’s nethers, daring to kiss her gently on the lips. She feigned a smile and encouraged him to go on, keeping her eyes close tight as she felt Cullen already working his way back up, she tensed, it was too soon, she wasn’t ready…but she couldn’t show weakness in front of Issac, she had to beat him, break him, no matter the cost to her.

Issac had made up his mind. She could do as she liked, he wouldn’t cave he wouldn’t…but as the Templar made his way back up her body his prick so close to her entrance…he saw her face. She was terrified. He had a new plan, yes a warrior must always be adaptable in battle. He had been a fool thinking the same strategy that worked on other Magisters would work on her. Every enemy had differences, so he had to change, what was the harm in getting a little enjoyment on the side… “Wait.” He said plainly trying not to let lose the panic that filled his mind and heart. “I’ll do as you ask mistress.”

Aliea let out the breath she’d been holding in. “Cullen stop” she pleaded as the Templar’s prick touched her sex. The templar growled but pulled away waiting for instructions. “You’ll get yours” she promised quickly pulling her robes back over her head before approaching Issac. “Do you really mean it Issac? Anything I say? Then you’ll get to find your release?”

 It was the only way he could win…to eventually gain her trust and then be able to escape, and maker finally being able to get his release…that would be a welcome side effect of his new strategy. “Yes, what ever you say. But I will have you, yes?” He questioned wanting to make sure they had an understanding

“Oh yes you will Issac” she teased, voice betraying just how much she wished for it too. She got up on her toes letting his chains loosen enough that she could pull him down to her level whispering in his ears “it’ll be worth it I promise.” “Now boys” she said turning to the Templar’s who waited uncomfortably off to the side. “Cullen, take the ass, Keran you fill his mouth” she said a devious smirk on her face. Before he had a chance to react to the news she tightened his chains, so he was on his knees on the floor between them.

 He fell on his knees, so this was what he was to do before, let himself be violated by the men in front of him. He said nothing to her and didn’t fight as he felt Cullen’s finger dipped in some kind of oil stretching him. He would not give her the satisfaction of knowing how uncomfortable this made him, he had to act, to put on obedience, it was the only way he would be able to eventually escape. He was stronger than this, and he would take the humiliation, and degradation she heaped on him. He even looked the nervous Keran in the eye when the Templar’s cock brushed against his lips prodding them to part.

Keran’s cheeks burned as Issac began sucking him with earnest, playing the part of obedient slave. Aliea worried a lip, he gave in so easily, was he really broken? But why else would he be willing to have the Templar’s touch him, he hadn’t made any move to resist even as Cullen forced a second thick finger into him. Aliea bit her lip harder, now to hide the moan from seeing Issac used so.

 It was a very odd sensation knowing that he was pleasuring a man to get to a woman to eventually get to freedom… Issac went about it slow at first, unsure how much of the man he could fit in his mouth without much discomfort. He set about a steady rhythm until the other Templar penetrated him. He couldn’t help but to jerk away for a split second the painful sensation of being stretched like that took him by surprise. With a wet pop he released Keran’s prick from his lips. “Slower…please…” He asked hoping that this way it wouldn’t hurt as badly, he hoped the bloody Templar and the Magister would allow him such.

Aliea said nothing as she sucked on a finger to silence her moans, but gave Cullen a look telling him he would indeed slow down for the Ferelden. Keran slipped his cock back in Issac’s mouth eager to find his own release from the warrior’s inexpert lips. Both Templar’s groaned as they  got back to work on Issac. Aliea bit her hand harder as she watched Issac let them continue, not offering any resistance at all for once.

 The Templar eased into him slower this time allowing him to adjust before taking his time pushing in and out. Once he was used to it the pain faded and only the self loathing of being used filled him. In some ways he was even glad for the man filling his mouth as the presence of his cock muffled the moans Issac let out once Cullen’s prick rubbed against the spot that Anders had hit several days prior. Andraste’s tits, if this was different circumstances…could he actually enjoy being with men? The younger Templar had grown bolder, gripping Issac’s hair and thrusting down his throat almost causing him to gag.

Aliea let out a muffled gasp as Issac was filled from both ends. Maker she could hardly wait for her turn with him. Cullen was very attractive, but she wasn’t at all sad he wouldn’t be her first. If anyone was going to deflower her she was glad for it to be Issac, willing and pliant he was even more desirable. Soon she’d be able to remove his cock ring and lay with him, and then she’d know all was well. Silently she urged Cullen to hurry up, she needed Issac now.

Keran’s thrusts became more erratic and soon Issac felt the man’s hot bitter seed fill his mouth… disgusted and confused he held it as the man slipped his cock out of Issac’s mouth. Did she want him to swallow it? Could he spit it out without the mage calling off their agreement? She didn’t say he had to…he debated internally as a small amount of the white liquid trickled down his chin.

Aliea had her eyes on Cullen after Keran came, paying no mind to Issac’s dilemma. The thrusting of the hit templar into Issac made her want him more, why wasn’t he hers yet? Keran fell back onto the mattress moaning contentedly as he relaxed after Issac pleasured him. It was good, much better than he expected when Aliea had first sent the letters about teasing a new slave.

 Issac looked up noticing Aliea was intent on watching Cullen pound into him, he let the rest of Keran’s release drip down his chin, at least it seemed he wouldn’t have to swallow the foul stuff. The Templar at his back thrust hard into him and reached around to grab his swollen cock. Issac hissed hoping that they’d leave his prick alone. Cullen pumped the warrior’s shaft in time and Issac couldn’t help but moan at the combined attention of the Templar’s cock rubbing against his gland and the attention he now paid to his engorged member.

Aliea shifted on her feet, sex slick with want. Cullen was unaware of the magical cock ring keeping Issac from finding his release and continued to stroke him as if he were a willing and attentive lover. The templar caught Aliea’s eyes, he was still hoping to have his own taste of her, the one he hadn’t had already. Aliea gave him a small smile, not revealing she had no intention of letting him near her again.

Issac cried out as he felt the pressure build in his loins, at least he would have his release soon…and this would be over, he’d have her, and eventually he’d have all of her confidence, then it would truly be over. Cullen increased his speed as he bucked into Issac calling out to the Maker as he came filling Issac with an uncomfortable warm sensation. The Templar pulled out and caught his breath.

“Good now go” Aliea spat out before Cullen had even wiped the excess release from his member. Cullen made a motion to complain but the look in her eyes warned him not to press his luck. Keran and Cullen quickly grabbed their clothes and scurried from the basement. It was then Aliea stepped forward hand gently stroking his face, semen still clinging to his chin. “What ever shall we do now?” she asked seductively.

 Issac knew what he wanted, he wanted to bend her over and give her the rough hard fucking she deserved. He wanted to take her, take her tight virginity for himself. But his new stratagem called for more tact than that. “I want to do what the mistress offered me earlier, if this pleases her.” He said dryly hiding his lust and want.

Aliea shook her head in the affirmative. “First things first” she forced out pulling a thin silver chain. “If you really mean to obey me now, I shall put this on with your consent” she explained lifting the metal to his eyes for him to see. Once she had him collared she could safely remove his chains at will with no fear of him running off. The consent requirement was just a test to see if he meant it.

 “Yes mistress.” He bowed his head as low as he could for her to put the chain around his neck. He wondered what it was, what it was used for, but anything would be better than being bound by the chains he was currently in.

Satisfied with his response she linked the chain and uttered the incantation to activate it. Feeling moderately safe she allowed most of his shackles to fall to the floor. For a moment his hands were free, long enough for her to pull the chain in front of him, allowing him a little more freedom to move, but still hindering any attack he might have planned.

He felt the great weight fall from him, and he stumbled. It had been weeks since he properly could move about. His joints ached and he noticed his skin was red and raw from where the shackled had gripped his skin tightly. He made no aggressive gestures, and stretched as much as possible without causing much pain. It felt good to be able to move his limbs. He walked a few shaky paces towards the small magister, somewhat tempted to knock her down and make a break for it right there, but he made no such attempt.

“See if you’d just of behaved from the beginning we could have avoided all of this” she teased stepping towards Issac. It was a little cruel to be so smug, but he still didn’t have what she wanted. The cock ring was still fastened securely on his member just begging to be removed after two weeks of keeping him from enjoying himself.

 “Yes mistress.” He quietly agreed awaiting her next move. He wondered what position he would take her in…would she choose? That smug smile of hers…how her expression would change once he was in her. Issac kept a calm demeanor but inside he felt a cruel pleasure knowing how he’d make her howl, how he’d stretch out this tiny magister. His cock lept at the thought.

Aliea looked down at the mattress and then back to Issac taking in a large breath. “Help me…remove my dress” she said timidly walking close enough to him for do so. Her sex still throbbed as she waited him to lay hands on her, body still tense in case he tried to hurt her.

 Issac exhaled as she walked over to him. He lifted his hands and the chains jingled. He was given enough mobility to…he could strangle her right now…end this completely…A little part of him still had the fire, the anger, and the will to fight, but he tempered it with his common sense. She expects him to try something, its too soon. He reached out for her robes, loosening the sash around the middle. He slowly pulled them off of her, making no movements to lead her to believe he would harm her.

Nude before him she waited a moment letting her eyes rove over his body. Concentrating she let her magic find the enchanted metal and unlock the binds. For the first time in weeks his cock was free, nothing stood in the way of him finding his pleasure now.

Issac still stood before her unsure of how to proceed. He didn’t want to scare her away from her promise before he could give her the rough fucking she deserved. He felt the horrible pressure on his cock ease with the promise of release, this needed to happen…but in his weakened state would he even be able to perform? “Whatever my Mistress wishes.” he said looking down at his raw and painful skin.

Aliea cleared her throat “I could heal those first, if you wish, clean you up…if you can wait a little longer.” If he allowed it she could heal every tear, old and fresh, if he wished she’d even feed him first, but it didn’t seem likely that he’d delay all that long. She waited for his response, biting her lip all the while.

He didn’t want to wait he didn’t, but how could he continue with his plan if he didn’t at least get his wounds healed. “If it pleases the mistress to heal my injuries I would very much appreciate it.” he said his voice carefully portraying no emotion, he bowed his head for extra submissive emphasis. She must believe him to be totally submissive and broken if he stood any chance to escape.

Tentatively she approached him waiting for him to offer up his bruised wrists. Once she had her hands on them she pulled back the manacles letting warm magic knit the damaged flesh back together. Hands traveling she found the other marks from the chains now removed and let a slow trickle of mana close the wounds as if they were never there to begin with. Once he was all healed she rubbed her thumb on the sticky substance on his chin, offering it to him to lick it off with the arch of a brow.

Issac gulped; he thought he had avoided ingesting the foul substance but no. He paused for a moment before sucking Keran’s spent seed from her fingertip.

He could bite down…bite her little finger clean off. He mused in his mind but opted instead to suck gently on her finger running his tongue along its underside. 

Aliea eyes fluttered as he suckled her fingertip. He wasn’t the only one who was tense and needy for them to continue. Satisfied with his obedience she wiped him off, letting the rest of Keran’s seed was away without Issac having to swallow it down. With no more ways to stall she made her way to her knees on the mattress, slowly sitting down and waiting to see if he proffered any alternative positions. She hoped her fear was hidden by her bravado. 

She got into position lying on her back, this was it, and oh how he longed for it. There would be no gentility he’d go at her so hard she’d weep as his cock slammed into her over and over. He caught her eye…she was…she was afraid, no no she deserved the cruelty for what she had done…fuck…he wasn’t like that what had he been thinking! He was no monster like the bloody Tevinter. He propped himself above her cockhead almost touching her slick sex. 

Aliea screwed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side a lone tear streaking down her cheek as she waited for the pain that was sure to follow. He was so big and he was angry, even if he acted broken now, she could sense he wanted nothing more but to make her sob at her own command, he wouldn’t of even been breaking a rule, she’d said he’d have his way with her, no pre-conditions.

Issac pushed in slowly, pausing to let her adjust to his girth…maker she was so tight…this this way a million times better than when he and the Riviani had their tryst, maybe this should have been his first…he sunk deep into her his prick fully enclosed by her slick warmth. He looked down at her face searching for a reaction before he continued.

Her eyes were still shut, but her little pained whimpers began to even out into shallow sighs. Issac’s wide cock seemed like it never ended, he kept going deeper her virgin sex filled to capacity when he finally stopped. Issac could still see the trail from her tear wet on her cheek.

He began to thrust shallowly at first and slow…but it became apparent to him that the torture he had endured had made him very oversensitive. Before he could stop himself he was bucking hard and deep with a curse on his lips. He spent himself inside her feeling the immense pressure release. Issac had never had an orgasm so intense, and long. He swore it felt like twice the normal amount of seed escaped him. He breathed deep and rolled off to her side exhausted.

As Issac dismounted Aliea felt copious amounts of slick start to flow out of her. She couldn’t help but let out a disappointed sigh as his wide cock left her empty and unsatisfied. She didn’t blame him, but the pulse between her legs begged for attention. Trying to hide it she squeezed her legs together to ease the tension. It was nice to have him behaving, she didn’t want to wound his pride by complaining after her weeks of torture.

 He lay there unsure what should happen next. In the back of his mind he felt bad for his lack of longevity. “I…I usually don’t…so fast…did you?” He asked before realizing how foolish he sounded. Issac blushed turning his head away.

“Did I what Issac?” she teased turning slightly to look at him, finding his blush even more alluring.  He was so cocky before when he was playing the role of defiant slave, to see him as a timid lover was absolutely wonderful. One thing was for sure, she would have to have more of him, every week? No, every day? That sounded like a great plan.

 “Never mind.” It was obvious she didn’t, Maker why did he even ask? He kept his hands to his side. What was he to do next…all he wanted to do now was be able to rest, to sleep, he hadn’t been able to lay down in weeks. He stretched bones popping. He avoided her eyes, to be honest he would be satisfied if she just left him for awhile, his eyes drooped, he just needed to rest…

Aliea grunted, it wasn’t fair for her to go unsated, but was it worth risking the ire of her newly pliant warrior? Anders’ voice taunted her in the back of her head “let a slave use you and not even get your own pleasure.” She squirmed a little as the sticky substance still flowed from between her legs. “Issac…all of this, is from the waiting? or do you usually come so much…” she said carefully steering the conversation, perhaps she wouldn’t have to ask, maybe he would figure it out.

 Issac sighed uncomfortable with the question. He had hoped the messiness of the situation would remain something…unspoken of. With an even deeper blush he carefully choose his words. “I believe its because…because I haven’t been able to in a while mistress. I did not mean to cause you any distress or discomfort.” He hope the explanation would be enough to sate her, then he had a better idea. “If you will it…I could assist cleaning you?” 

“That would be…very welcome my Ferelden beast” she teased, throb between her legs starting to over power her thoughts. “Get over here and lap up this mess you made…” she added finally letting a hand slip between her legs to give a little friction to clear her mind. Thoughts of his disorderly tongue making amends brought a smile to her face.

 Issac’s eyes grew wide, fuck that was not what he meant, not at all! He had hoped to bathe her, something of that manner something more sanitary and not involving having to taste his own semen…he should have been more clear, and now she opened her legs ready for him as his release still dripped from her sex. He cursed his stupidity, no way he could go back without angering her, he had to be the obedient slave, anything she willed he was to do, it was the only way he could trick her into trusting him completely. He sank down on the mattress to the point where he was eye level with her sex. With a gulp he started to lap his leavings from her.

It didn’t take him much effort to earn his first moan from the lips of his owner. The first swipe of his tongue she keened, so worked up and ready for him. She was testing him, she knew, but so far he was preforming swimmingly, doing exactly as told without complaint. It didn’t really matter to her if it was an act or not as long as he kept at it. What a relief it would be once she could let him roam the house unchained, but for the time being, she’d keep his wrists bound with a loose chain for her safety.

Even if he was an inexperienced lover he could tell when he was able to please her, long slow swipes with his tongue across her nub elicited the most arousing moans from the mage. He experimented different speeds and how rough he was with his swipes. He kept his mind focused on reading her body language and not the mess he was cleaning. Pleased with the progress he grew emboldened taking her clit between his lips and sucking delicately.

As he took her nub between his lips she arched her back and let out a loud moan, calling out his name. Her hands found their way to his head holding it still right were she needed him to be.  She bucked and keened as he learned her body in the most intimate way. Once she was close she bit her lip hard to keep from giving it away, not wanting him to stop.

 Happy he could at least turn the situation around Issac continued to suck her nub even gently scraping his teeth across the sensitive flesh. She said his name, she would be his, wrapped around his finger in this false game, she thought she’d break him with sex…now he could see it would be her undoing, the window he needed to gain her trust. He would fulfill her every desire, he thought as she writhed in pleasure around him. His desire returned as the blood rushed back down to his prick.

As she came a once, then a second time right after, thrusting against his apparently skilled mouth she finally pushed his face away from her sex. “Now that’s a good boy” she teased too lost in her own pleasure to make a move. Sighing happily she lay there feeling refreshed and pleasant. This was something she’d make plans to do, perhaps even more often then the sex as nice as it was.

 “Are you satisfied mistress?” He asked wiping some of the moisture off of his lips. He wondered if he was to live in the cellar or if she was to move him elsewhere. Certainly she wouldn’t be so foolish to leave him completely unbound, she knew it was too soon for that, it would all be in good time. He looked down at his swollen cock…that could wait, at least it wasn’t painful and bound with that bloody ring anymore.

Aliea smirked “I am, but are you?” she noted taking her own glance at his healthy erection. She sat up and leaned forward to touch it gently, using a free hand to grasp the chain still binding his hands together, she was leery to get so close without some form of advantage. If he’d simply ask her she might even agree to another go, sated as she was, the feel of him inside her was intense and getting another round would be very enjoyable.

 The thought was tempting…to go again, to show her that the first time was just a result of being unsated for weeks, her hand gently caressing his cock also was enticing. “I am only to do what pleases you.” He managed to say still betraying no emotion, the act was a lot harder when she was touching him so.    

“We’ll I suppose I will let you rest, will you eat if I send down your supper?” she asked almost disappointed he didn’t want her again. She considered a moment just how bound she’d need him to be, wanting to show he would be rewarded for behaving, without seeming weak. The chains on his hands would stay, but perhaps she could allow him to keep them in front so he could feed himself like he always complained about when they were in the back.

“I will eat.” He bowed his head a little disappointed that he could not continue this session. It was his intention to make her crave him, and he couldn’t have it look the other way around. Besides he had been uncomfortably chained for weeks, it was impossible to get any good sleep, and now because of his new tactics he would have the opportunity. A comfortable sleep was something he had not had ever since becoming a slave in Tevinter.

“As a reward for your sudden good behavior I will let you keep your hands…more or less free” she offered gauging his reaction before continuing her proposal. It was hard to look away from his hardened cock, just begging to be reseeded within her, but she would not press, it would give him the upper hand for her to demand more now.

He kept his head low. “Thank you mistress.” She was already falling for it…all he had to do was keep it up for awhile. Soon she’d let him have roam of the manor, all he needed to do was continue to act the part of the broken obedient slave and soon all the horrible memories of Tevinter would be far far behind him.

She smiled and got to her feet. Gingerly she separated the chains out for what was still to be used and what put away. In the end she decided to leave the manacles in front with enough slack that he could fully use his arms, added another collar to chain him to the wall, but gave enough room he could move around freely from edge to edge, but not reach the staircase or far door. Now he was free to sit, stand, or sleep and most importantly he could feed himself and even relieve himself without assistance. “As long as you behave I will allow you this bit of freedom and if you keep it up perhaps you can move upstairs after a while, hmm?”

 Issac nodded in agreement. “I will do as you please.” It would be a world of difference to be able to do things for himself again. Still in the back of his mind e thought that this was not the honorable way to do this, that he should have fought towards the very bitter end, that he should have died before giving the bitch any satisfaction. But if he died he wouldn’t be able to escape and see his family ever again, and besides she will feel the sting of betrayal sharp as any dagger when he found his opening to flee.

Aliea set up the chains and sealed them tightly with magic, putting the spares including the cock ring away in the other room out of his sight. She appeared with a cleaning cloth and wiped down the stickier parts of his mattress before turning to leave him. “I’ll bring you some dinner down shortly…would you like me to eat with you?” she offered trying to make the transition a little less awkward.

 “The mistress would not be more comfortable eating in her dining room?” She already wanted to eat with him…not such a quick turn…she had always seemed to want his company even when he was chained and snarling at her. And here was when the game was played, he looked indifferent to her question, she could eat with him or not, he cared little.

Aliea shrugged and left him alone yet again. She decided it would be best to make him something Ferelden again, if he could feed himself maybe he’d be less annoyed by it. With a happy song in her heart she set to work wondering if he would like muffins.

Issac sat down on the mattress his movements only restricted somewhat by shackles around his wrists. Was the humiliation and degradation worth it? Was playing their game worth it? He lay down his back no longer aching as it did against the hard stone. His recent exertion and newfound comfort lulled him in to a dreamless sleep.

Aliea decided to leave Issac alone to sleep, setting a bowl and spoon on the floor in the wooden tray she’d bought it down with. She set a small spell to keep it warm, along with the fresh baked raspberry muffins while he dozed. For now she needed some space of her own. With Issac no longer needing full body restraints her whole world opened up. She couldn’t wait for the next day when she could have another taste of him, the short intro she’d had just wasn’t enough to satisfy her craving for him.

He didn’t know how long he slept but when he awoke a hot meal lay on a tray next to his mattress. Having not eaten much in days Issac greedily devoured his soup, which he was surprised to find still warm. He took his time with the muffin. It had been ages since he’d had anything light fluffy and sweet. The berries inside tasted immaculate, a slave usually was only fed bland gruel but this, this was amazing!

Isabela came to retrieve the dishes a while later, smiling at him as she collected them. “Good?” she asked already knowing the answer, one thing Aliea did right was food, Orana did the majority of the cooking, but it was never anything Aliea wouldn’t eat herself, she was a strange Mistress, but more or less she didn’t hate it any more than the general contempt of hating being enslaved. Aliea herself wasn’t so bad, or at least she hadn’t been. Luckily the massacre hadn’t changed the rations. 

Issac smiled for the first time in what seemed to be ages. “Yes I expected different. It’s just been some tasteless shit they call food for the longest time. I almost forgot what real food tasted like. Is it always like this?” he asked raising an eyebrow. “I mean this isn’t some kind of trick to bribe me in to submission?” he inched closer to the Raivini forgetting that he was still without garments.

Isabela quirked her head to the side a little bit enjoying the view, but made it seem like she was looking at the dishes. “Yes, Mistress eats the same food as us so it is always excellent, Orana is the very best of cooks, though Aliea usually does the muffins and other baked goods. The soup is a specialty she doesn’t make often though, makes her miss her family something fierce, you must be special Mister Ferelden Beast” she laughed. “Special, hrmph yeah that’s one word for it.” he said more to himself. Did she make him these foods because he was Ferelden…a kind gesture but only reinforced his desire to escape and return home…if there was much of a home left. “Tell me, do you know of what she plans for me?” the gladiatorial ring would be a welcome return, a way to bash out his frustrations and anger. Certainly she did not mean to keep him as a pleasure slave.

“Truly I do not know, she’s not spoken of anything past making you pliant” Isabela offered shrugging her shoulders. It was still a mystery to her that Aliea even accepted him in the first place, she was never a big fan of owning people before the massacre, now she was more or less resigned to it, but she’d added no people to the staff since she took over the household. Aliea herself wasn’t even sure what her plans were with him past keeping the strong Ferelden out of Anders’ cruel hands. 

Issac sighed. “If you hear anything…” he trailed off. So what was her purpose at keeping him? He flopped himself down on the mattress once more in apparent frustration. “And now I am here to rot in this cellar, my only reprieve being when the mistress needs entertaining.” he looked over at her a devious grin forming on his face, what would be the harm in asking? “Unless you want to be entertained?”

“Another time” she teased heading back for the staircase. Aliea wanted prompt news on his condition, this was no time to dally with the handsome warrior, but she’d relish the first time she got some time with him again, the first time had been so exquisite and he was so new at it, he had no where to go but up. Aliea paced upstairs wondering what was taking Isabela so long, she worried a nail, should she go and check on them? No, no need to worry like a school marm, she’d be back any second now. If you change your mind you know where to find me,” he said jokingly as she ascended the stairs. He was surprised at how much he missed normal human contact, the simple things such as a conversation. At former owners he remembered not speaking for an entire month. Much was self-inflicted by his refusal to cooperate. He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, at least this stint of enslavement seemed like it would be tolerable. 

Isabela gave a full report on Issac, minus the bit about getting together for a romp again, but she did tell her everything she’d asked; how he liked the food, his general attitude, etc. Aliea was pleased he was doing so well now, she was excited to spend more time with him, but it wasn’t just to use him as her own personal sex toy, she also wished to talk to him more, learn about him, the harder he tried to hide himself from her the more she wished to know him.

Issac awoke the next morning to the scent of flat cakes and strawberries sitting inches from where he slept. Aliea smiled as he stirred to waking from his deep slumber, pleasant smell offering her a sneak at what a real smile looked stretched across his face. She rather liked his goatee and wondered who maintained it on such an unruly slave, but she would keep it up as well, it suited him.

Issac sat up and moved to eat but remembered himself, he had to act, he was a slave, he’d have to wait until the magister bade him to eat when he was in her presence. He wondered why she looked at him so intently, was she always studying his gestures his expressions? He face displayed an expression of curiosity, and an eagerness he couldn’t place.

Aliea fluttered her fingers at his food “go ahead” she explained. “I want you to have your energy” she continued her voice gaining a slight seductive edge. “Oh, but first, if you like I brought you some pants” she explained pointing to the pair of work ready trousers, certainly not fancy, but not slave cloth either. “I’d offer you a shirt, but I’m afraid my father and brother weren’t as…bulky as you, you’d just rip them to shreds, so for now you’ll have to remain topless.”

He bowed his head and reached for the trousers, it had been awhile since he had worn proper pants…most of his former owners had him wear ragged breeches, torn loincloths, just smalls, or left him in the nude. When he had put on the trousers he sat on his mattress and woofed down his food. Having a proper meal two meals in a row…It was something he hadn’t had in a very long time. He wondered what he would need energy for…

“Better?” she asked as he slid the pants up his muscular legs, they were a bit small, she’d have to order some special to handle his large muscular body, but for now they covered his shame and she figured he might be in a better mood not stripped. “I also brought some cloth for your manacles, so they won’t chafe so bad” she offered as he began to eat.

“Yes mistress, a welcome change.” he said of not being stripped, “I appreciate the thought, about the cloth,” he added. So this was the kind heart behind the steel magister, the side she tried to conceal from him at the beginning. This game would be easier than he thought at first. “Mistress, what do you plan on using me for? I can fight. I can make you very rich. I am sure you have heard of my ferousity in the arena.” rich Magisters are happy Magisters.

The half-Ferelden offered him a “your welcome” before she shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. “I don’t know, probably not anything so public, I’m not sure you’d even be welcome in the area. I might just keep you here with me, where I can keep an eye on you” she teased. “I’d use you as a body guard if I wasn’t so convinced you’d as likely slit my throat in my sleep as an attacker.”

Issac stopped eating, he was not to be a fighter or even a bodyguard, he was going to serve only for her amusement? Her assessment that he would have slit her throat as a bodyguard would have been correct before he knew the truth of what Anders told him. Her kindness cemented the fact that he was not going to kill her, but if he had to hurt her to escape so be it. “I wouldn’t kill you mistress.” he said genuinely.

“Hmmm” she said, neither attesting or contesting his statement. Right now the only use for him she really knew she wanted involved his charming mouth and thick cock.


	2. Rewards

Aliea feels the gentle brush of his rough fingers against the fabric of her robe. She knows what he is asking…no begging for. She flips over the parchment…it was such a boring meeting…she uncrosses her legs and hears the rattling of his chains as he gets into position beneath the table. She feels him now hiking up her robes caressing the bare skin of her legs, who knew that the brute could be so gentle when he wanted to be? Lips found flesh starting with a foot then working all the way up to her inner thighs. The game amused her, feigning interest at the monotone ramblings of the other Magisters while her Ferelden beast pleasured her unseen.

She anticipated the game could happen and hadn’t worn any smalls, when Issac made his way to her sex she heard him make a small satisfied sigh. Was it too much weakness to show she anticipated this, wanted this? No of course not…he was just being a good slave to his mistress, she had every right to enjoy and want his services. Her mind cleared with his first touch to her sex. A circular motion of his thumb to her nub caused her to grip the table’s edge. Looking up she noticed Anders’ across the table eying her. Her cheeks went red when she noticed him. With a swipe of Issac’s tongue against her clit a forced cough escaped her lips to cover a moan. Anders grit his teeth, she was sure he was aware of what was going on, but maker she didn’t care, not one bloody bit. The warriors hot breath on her wet sex caused her to bite her lip. One of his large fingers traced her slick entrance before slowly sinking inside.

She shook slightly as he attended to her with his tongue and deft digits, he was good at it and he slowly worked her to the edge. Aliea’s knuckles were white from the death grip on the table and a sour look crossed Anders’ face. “And what do you think Aliea?” he asked hoping to catch her off guard right as she started to climax. “Ah…ah…yes…budget cuts…yes its a good idea.” she managed out of breath. Anders crossed his arms and leaned back.

Issac licked his fingers clean and rolled her robes back down and waited dutifully until the meeting was over. A tug on his chain and he arose looking at a very pleased Aliea. “You did very good today.” she chuckled and noticed the bulge in his thin breeches. “Maybe you deserve a reward” she smirked as she led him away. Issac shot a grin at Anders who glared back fuming. 

Aliea tugged on Issac’s chain as they made their way back to her chambers, even with her shorter legs he had to run to keep up. “Mmmm Issac you naughty Ferelden” she teased barring the door and letting the magical shackles fall from him as soon as it was secure. Now he had free range of motion, if only in her bedroom. The magical collar that bound him to the property remained, but when he could move his arms and legs freely he cared little. She gave him a little grin as she shed her robes, leaving her still wet curls as her only adornment.

Quirking her head to the side she made it clear he was to go and sit on the bed. Licking her lips she approached him sinking to her knees onto the little stool she’d had commissioned for just these occasions. Sliding her hands between his legs she spread them carefully, deliberately delaying the oncoming pleasures. Issac froze unsure where he should place his hands now that they were free, so he waited hands at his sides, just a little more forward then they would have been still chained.

Maker it was comfortable to relax here, have his beautiful Magister between his thighs, mouth eager and aching for him. He shuddered, for a moment he forgot himself, this was all a show…just keeping up appearances until he could escape. All thoughts of escaping left his mind as her tiny mouth circled around his wide cock. His fingers found his way into her hair without much thought, sliding through the silky strands. It was wrong how much he enjoyed this, looking down at his Master, pleasing him. She was on her knees as a reward, what was that? Did other slave owners bother? It tugged on his heart, to think that she really was different.

Aliea swallowed on him, shaft almost fully in her mouth. He felt her small fingers pawing down lower; he was to ashamed to say he wanted her to play with his arse, but it seemed she could sense it. Ever since Anders had touched him there…he wanted to know what it might be like and with her it didn’t seem so repulsive. Issac let out a hearty groan of pleasure when she breached him, cluing her in that she was definitely on the right course. Her other hand tugged on his sac, nails scratching over the thick skin as she bobbed on him. Her mouth was warm and tight as she sucked on his member. Issac groaned again as she found the spot Anders had toyed with, without the hefty cock ring strangling him it felt so much better. Aliea let out a little laugh as he squirmed around her finger. She loved to have him like this, he was always bigger than she, but now he was purely at her disposal, he’d do anything to keep her lips on him, it was a powerful feeling.

She worked her digit it further, stroking him carefully as she fellated him. Issac moaned as she swallowed again and again, both hands working feverishly to give him the reward he’d so earned. Their eyes met as he came, spurting down her throat after a final brush to his gland. She grinned and pulled away licking her lips intently. Without thinking he placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it lovingly with a thumb. “That was…amazing” he offered biting his lip nervously to give her such open praise. “Had to be to follow your performance earlier…” she quipped standing up slowly, his hand still on her cheek. She leaned in a little; he did as well, neither thinking, just acting as their bodies told them what to do. Just before the moment just before their lips would of brushed, a loud rapping was heard on the door and they shook off the moment, hurriedly dressing. It would however return, very very soon. Fin


	3. Bathtime

It had taken a lot, but finally Issac was permitted, while in his Mistress presence to go without any limiting bindings. He still wore the magic collar that kept him on the grounds, but within them he had no leash. The subject was first broached when she let him bathe upstairs in her personal bath. She realized the metal had no business in the tub, whether to scrape up the fine porcelain or to rust on his wrists, so off they came.

He’d spent the first few weeks in her household completely nude, but somehow the sight of him in all his Maker’s made glory excited her. All hard muscle and tanned skin was so unlike any of the Magister’s who had tried to court her. He’d taken to spending his free time working out, to pass the time, keeping his body hard in all of the right places and she enjoyed the benefits. “Issac” she crooned as he laid his smalls on the table “Strip me.” Issac nodded going to his knees to be the obedient slave he was playing at. His lips touched every button before his fingers, slowly removing her robes. Once her shoulders were clear he began to lavish her bare skin with attention, slowing untying her breast band and smalls. Fully nude and standing before her, she ordered Issac to fold her clothes and lift her into the steaming tub.

Catching a hint of jealousy in his eyes at the hot bath Aliea grinned eager to win some actual affection from him. She had intended for him to bathe her first, but she changed her mind, asking him to join her in the warm waters. “But Mistress” he objected climbing in while relishing the wonderful feeling of a real bath. “I do whatever I want Issac, have I not made that clear?” she joked. “Of course Mistress, it’s just been so long since I had such a luxurious bath” he admitted. “Well that will not do, you will bathe with me here from now on” leaving the ‘if you behave’ unsaid. On a table next to the tub a arrangement of soaps and cleansing cloths sat, without being asked Issac took to one, gaining a look of approval when he picked the honeyed soap that smelled of sugar, her favorite and he knew already her common scent. She spun around in the

tub, letting her back face him. He took her hands to the back of her neck, realizing just how small she was in comparison, if he’d of wish he could snap her neck, maybe even faster than she could attack, but he’d never escape in time, not with the damn collar, and truly he did not wish to kill her any longer, she was just a poor broken orphan who had forgotten how to love another thanks to the magisters, who had ruined her innocence. Dutifully he began to scrub her, long legs uncomfortably folded back behind her. He made no complaint, slowly washing her back, moving up to her shoulders. Suddenly he felt small wet fingers grabbing his ankles and pulling them forward, letting him stretch out in the tub. His cock was already plump and aching as she rubbed her round arse onto it.

Issac blushed as she made a sound of approval, still relieved to not be in the enchanted cock ring. With her that close he didn’t need to spin her around to wash her front. He simply dragged the cloth over her chest as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Aliea was delighted, spontaneous affection was exactly what she needed, it even made it feel like they were together, just a little. He washed beneath her breasts, then above, her collar bone, and then her belly, everywhere but her rounded breasts. “Issac” she laughed, still feeling his hard cock on her arse. “Mmmm” he said nipping her skin as he finally brought his fingers to her chest, pinching her nipples with the soapy cloth.

Aliea sighed in relief as he finally attended to her breasts. His other hand came around and snaked it’s way down her wet body, finding her curls and delving below. It was forward, very forward for him, but not a word of complaint came into her mind as he sunk the first very large finger into her. Aliea leaned back into her slave, Issac’s cock still hard and stiff digging into her. It was the best kind of pain to her, one that said not only did he want her, but he was willing to delay it just to give her more pleasure. Carefully she uncrossed her legs, stretching them out over the sides of the tub, water dripping from her heels onto the floor.

With more access Issac plunged deeper finding her core slick with her arousal. Issac busied himself with kissing ever inch of exposed neck as he worked her. He’d gained an important piece of trust with her and he had to prove he deserved it, by being exactly what she wanted, loving and kind, although she would never admit it. As the water lapped at her core, Issac pressed his palm on her clit, making it almost feel like the

his lips were below. “You like that?” Issac teased, letting another finger force it’s way inside her. Aliea sank lower, warm waters now covered her chest, letting Issac’s fingers delve deeper inside. “Mmmm yes Issac, you were such a good little lover” she laughed as he doubled down on her clit. “Oh oh” she started feeling herself start to come. Issac sped up his hand, slowly thrusting onto her behind to relieve the pressure he was feeling. “I’ll help you soon” she cried as he set her off the edge, her thrusting into his hand deliciously rubbing his hardened prick.

Aliea mumbled incoherently as she enjoyed the orgasm, Issac’s fingers stilling to let her. Once she was able to move again, he began again wanting to make her too pleased with him to want to deny him his own release. He worked hard and fast and easily tipped her into another wave of pleasure. She grabbed his hand and removed it from her. “That’s perfect Issac” she promised drawing his wet fingers into her mouth, cleaning her own slick from them. Issac groaned as she sucked him, cock jumping as she suckled his fingers. “Now what to do with you….”

“Let me wash you while I think” she explained, withdrawing from his embrace and taking the cloth. With small circles she started with his chest, working the cloth with her small hands. “What to do with you all squeaky clean..” she pondered moving lower to his navel. By the time she began on his back she’d figured out exactly what she wanted from him. Getting him up on his knees she slowly traced the cloth down his cleft.

Issac flushed as he figured out what she intended, but between the allure of her nimble fingers and his cock weighing heavy between his thighs there was no will to stop her. And he also reminded himself he had to keep her happy, complaining about anything she did would do the opposite, this was not a relationship where he could request things, he was her property and for now he had to remember that. “Grab the edge of the tub” she instructed, leaving his arse on full display for her, spreading his legs as far as they could. Issac rested his forehead on the cool edge as he felt her toy with his sac. She she washed his cock and balls before finally setting down the cloth.

On an impulse, she leaned forward placing a kiss to his entrance. Issac tensed, what in the maker’s name was she doing with her mouth THERE. He took a breath, gripping the edge tightly. If he complained it might make her angry…but the idea of her…took some of the hardness from his erection. He was relieved when her finger replace her lips, working gingerly inside. He couldn’t help but cringe each time her tongue returned, but slowly the more finger she got inside the less he felt it. “More more” Mistress he cried out, hoping to guide her without earning her ire.

His eagerness did just that, he liked her fingers so much she cast a grease spell instead of using her mouth and he relaxed. Ironically this made him so loose for her she barely needed the grease, but she focused on fitting two fingers inside him. She’d held off his far without touching his gland, but then she did and Issac saw stars. Just as quickly as she’d grazed it she’d pulled away, not realizing she’d found it at first. Hungrily Issac pushed on her hand, wanting more of that wonderful feeling. Aliea smiled, so she did find it! Using her free hand she began to stroke him while she pumped her fingers inside, making sure to touch him in the spot over and over.

He didn’t even care when he felt her bite his cheek, kissing the mark lovingly as she continued. “Mmmmmistress” he cried out feeling the pull that signified his closeness. On a lark she decided to push him over the edge with a burst of electricity straight to his prostate. Issac came spurting into her hands and into the tub. Tension gone he sank down into the water, turning his head in time to catch her licking her fingers off clean. A dollop of cum had caught to his chest and she saw, leaning forward she wiped it off and slipped her finger into his mouth. Obediently he swallowed down the bitter fluid too enamored with her pleased grin to put up any fight. “Issac dear…I think we should probably change the water” she teased. Fin


	4. Bad Boy

Issac had been particularly contrary that day and he wasn’t sure quite why. Something in him just couldn’t play the good slave for once. Aliea was angry, she’d said it, shown it, and proved it, but screaming at him while she dragged his body down the stairs, stripped him,  chained him up and forcefully reapplied the cock ring and gagged him with a dirty cloth. 

He knew he deserved it, or at least, in the sense he understood her rational for being so angry. Aliea had given him the privilege of leaving the manor to visit some shops. At first he’d been fine, she was trying on dresses and they were having a bit of fun, but then Anders came by and was nipping her ears and being all lovey dovey with her. It made Issac’s blood boil. So when Aliea tugged his leash, he lashed out, snapping at the saleswoman and knocking her over. 

The ride home had been rough, instead of letting him ride in the carriage Aliea forced him to run alongside, leash choking him as he struggled to keep pace. “You promised to behave!” she shrieked as she re-shackled Issac into his most binding chains. He could hear her stomping around upstairs bellowing about embarrassments and how she was going to punish him. 

After a few hours and a skipped meal she finally came down. Issac beamed up at her, happy for and end to the torment of waiting. “Wipe that smug look of your face this instant” she snapped. Issac held in a chuckle as she narrowed her eyes at him.   “Yeth Mithhrith” he attempted to respond through the cloth. 

The dark mage stepped forward, clad in a tight leather jerkin and matching skirt dyed black. Taunt strips of cloth pulled over her rounded curves did little work of his resolve, cock stirring at the sight of her. Dainty hands slid over his silken flesh as the cock ring painfully strangled his burgeoning erection. 

Finally she pulled the linen from his mouth allowing him to speak clearly. “Forgive me Mistress” he offered quickly. “A little late for that” she snarked. “I know, I was rash, I embraced you, my temper…” he continued. “How can I claim to have broken the great Fereleden beast if I can’t even take you out for even a few hours?” she snapped, adjusting his chains so he was on his knees before her. 

“I’ve been very bad” Issac teased seductively. “Yes you have” Aliea agreed voice still angry. “How can I make it up you Mistress?” Issac asked earnestly. Saying nothing she stroked his face with her thumb, pondering what to do. 

“Mmm Issac, what do you think you deserve for that behavior?” she asked offering him a chance to tailor his own punishment. Issac stayed still thinking hard, would it be worse to let her pick? “I’m not worthy to decide Mistress” he finally settled on. “Well that is for certain” she laughed. “Perhaps a spanking? Since you have been so naughty?” she teased picturing how wonderful the feel of his arse beneath her crop or paddle.

“Then after perhaps I will give you a nice hard fucking, to remind you of your place beneath me” she scoffed gauging his reaction. So far her exploits with his arse had been positive, he claimed to hate it, so when he squealed with pleasure it made it that much better. 

“Yes, I think that is what I will do, spank you raw, taste that sweet ass, than fuck you till you beg me for more” she taunted. She leaned in for a soft kiss on his forehead, stroking the smooth sides of his cheeks, keeping his facial hair neat and trim paid off, he looked so dapper like this. She watched him carefully, seeing how willing he was to begin his punishment.

Issac sucked on her eagerly, knowing well once he’d screwed up it was best to grovel till she was happy again. “Yes Mistress” he spoke against her mouth when she finally pulled her tongue back “anything you want.” Aliea grinned, reaching down and twisting his nipples playfully. 

Issac leaned into her touches. As mean as she was with him, he always came out of it somewhat happy. He could almost pretend they were lovers when she was gentle like this, before the Mistress came out or after when she cuddled with him. It was hard to hate her as much as before, unless Anders was around, then his rage came about quite easily. 

“Turn around and bend over” she instructed carefully, stepping away to find a nice toy for him. Feeling the chains loosen he obeyed, bending over, using his mattress she’d so kindly given him to lean on. First he just felt her fingers lightly brushing over his cheeks, then the tell tale strands of leather from the riding crop. He tensed but nothing came. The anticipation was intense, how hard would she beat him? Would she heal him before moving onto the next phase? He grimaced at the thought of her mouth near his entrance, but the more he protested the more she would do, so he had to suffer in silence. Would she really fuck him? With what? Would it hurt? Would she prepare him? He sucked in a breath as the leather  brushed against him once again. Still, no strike. Would he have to beg?

Aliea still refused to begin and Issac couldn’t take it. “Please” he muttered softly. “What was that?” Aliea asked intrigued he’d started begging so quickly. “Please Mistress….just start” he added. “That’s not good enough Issac, you know it” she laughed. “Please Mistress…spank me…make my arse red and tender!” he offered ruefully. Aliea’s lips curled into an evil grin, that was more like it.

Aliea pulled the crop back ready to begin as Issac continued. “Mistress please please beat the lesson into me, I need it, I am such a bad bad boy” he continued getting into his role of the submissive slave to his haughty owner. It was a little too easy and it scared him, but the pulsating in his cock kept him going. “Smack me now!” he begged, the sweet release of the first lash almost enough to make him come right there on the spot. But instead of achieving a quick orgasm,the cock ring cruelly held him in limbo without release. Issac sighed as he felt Aliea pull back the crop oddly looking forward to the second lash. “Mmmmhph” he signed aloud as she reared back again. “I didn’t tell you to stop” she reminded. “Yes of course, please don’t stop Mistress, I have been so bad!” he offered the sweet sting of the leather egging his begging on. 

Issac let out a howl when the leather bit at his sack. “Beg for it slave” she warned when he quieted due to the pain. “Uhh….huuu….more….please….” he managed weakly, thankful she took care to avoid his testicles for the next few shots. 

Aliea licked her lips as she admired her handiwork. Dark red welts covered both globes of his ass, a single thin line extending on his balls. She snapped him again listening to his wails. “More” “Harder” “So naughty” Aliea let out her own sigh of pleasure as she watched him writhe beneath her punishment. Snap. Crack. Hiss. Sigh. She noticed her smalls were soaked, as she rubbed her legs together excitedly. 

When Aliea noticed Issac’s eye rolling into the back of his head with her last strike she stopped, he was enjoying it too much now. Without warning she grabbed his tender cheeks and knelt between his legs. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive entrance, freshly welted as it was. Issac stiffened, not the mouth, Maker…couldn’t she just use her hands? He murmured his complaints softly so she wouldn’t notice. The slick feel of her tongue inside him giving him the chills. Issac just wanted her to get on with it and start fucking him. His eyes flashed open, he just had to beg, that’s what she was waiting for right?

“Mistress please, stop plllleassuring me and fuck me hard!” he gambled. Aliea stroked his sore flesh, but made no move to stop. “Not done” she explained as she dove in once again. Issac sighed and balled his fists, wishing she’d whip him again. When she started biting his welts, he wasn’t sure what was worse. The discomfort was gone, but it was replaced with sharp pain of teeth in already tender flesh. He gasped out when she sunk her teeth in deeper, realizing he’d been quiet again he quickly started up “Harder Mistress, I’ve been so bad, isn’t it time to fuck me savagely?” Aliea smiled and kissed her teeth mark on his ass. “Yes dear, I think it is.” Issac relaxed as she backed away, still keeping his ass in the air for her use. Aliea was so quiet in her return he shuddered when he felt the cool liquied drip onto his backside. “Now the part I know you like” she whispered as she began to massage him slowly. Already he was pushing back on to her hand, greedy for more of her treatment. 

A look of serenity passed over Aliea’s face as she had the large warrior keening and moaning at her smallest touches. “I can’t hear you” she said half-halfheartedly. “I’m sorry Mistress” Issac corrected. “Fuck, harder Mistress, more more” he begged, her small fingers a tease to what he knew could be coming. “I’m yours” he announced. “I’m nothing but yours Mistress use me please” he reiterated. 

The first press of the smooth marble was both relief and terrifying to Issac. It meant she’d finish with him soon and if he’d played his cards right, she’d let him even come. However, the piece felt…gigantic and it kept coming. Maker, how did she work it in so naturally? When he felt her smooth thighs on the back of his he knew she had it attached, somehow. Each rock of her body was mimicked inside him. “Mistress Aliea, harder, fuck me like the naughty slave I am” Issac crooned honestly craving more, each whisper of her legs against his worth the discomfort of his abused flesh and large marble rod. As she got her rhythm she began to kiss Issac’s back, and touch his torso with her hands.

After an eternity she found his prick and stroked it tenderly. “Oh Mistress! I don’t deserve your kindness” he said, surprising himself. Aliea purred, his admission earning him more of her tenderness. Issac bit his lip to keep from squealing at the first brush of his gland. Electricity pumped from Aliea through the marble piece and into Issac. Each thrust was pushing him closer to a release, that until she allowed it, would never come.

“Oh Mistress please, let me please you for this kindness of a punishment. Aliea laughed inside, he had learned just what to say to get what he wanted. “I could taste you, lick you, fuck you, whatever you want I promise” Issac offered pressing hard against her with each movement, hoping for more of the magic inside him. He’d long ago resigned himself to enjoy what he could of this ruse and this was definitely one of those times. Aliea pumped him harder while tweaking a nipple. She bit him lightly on the back as she fucked him as hard as the false phallus would allow.

About the third time Issac mewled like a kitten as his closeness was so near he could almost cry she finally let the cock ring fall off. In surprise Issac cried out as he finally found a release. Spurting his thick load all over his chest and her hand Issac panted as he caught his breath. “Thank you so much Mistress” he admitted honestly still leaning into each touch of hers. Aliea smiled and rolled him onto his back.

“Since you did such a good job apologizing…” she explained as she leaned down and began lapping up his release. Issac stared at her lips as they covered each sticky spot and cleaned him. Ending with her hand she finally crawled up on him, straddling him on his mattress. Arms still in chains, he carefully embraced her hoping not to cross any lines. Luckily she seemed content snuggling into his chest. “You know Issac, if you want that…there is no need to misbehave, you just have to ask” she teased before kissing his dumbfounded face. Fin


	5. Heat of Battle

It was a dull affair at Magisters Dowlin’s party but she was expected to make an appearance. Aliea sat back with a goblet of wine in one hand and watched the other Magisters make small talk as they used conversation to feel each other out for weaknesses. Magister Dowlin walked up to her with his best false smile. “Ah the fair magister Aliea, so glad you could make it.” he drolled kissing her hand lightly. Aliea gave her own false smile “the pleasure is mine.”

The portly man took a seat next to her uncomfortably close. “I hear you’ve tamed that infamous Ferelden,” he snorted giving her a sideways glance. ” Not that much of an impressive feat.” Aliea narrowed her eyes. “Oh I assure you he was just as wild as the tales made him out to be.” “Really now? I have a true savage tamed, a Qunari who bows to me over the demands of his Qun. Now that’s a beast, I am sure your Ferelden was a cakewalk compared to my horn head.”

Aliea didn’t like the Magisters tone, these games were more than just words and she couldn’t show any weakness. “My Ferelden is a beast like no other, a complete savage whom I alone could tame. I can show you his fury. What say you to a battle in the arena, I am quite certain in my Ferelden abilities and I’ll wager a pretty decent sum that he will humiliate your Qunari.” she said slyly not betraying her emotions. “Sounds most exciting.” the magister grinned.

The two set the details and soon Aliea was back at her manor summoning her beast. “What do you wish of me mistress?” Issac asked he head bowed. Aliea paused for a moment. Would it be worth it? What if she lost her favorite slave…not that she cared about him…no shed just grown accustom to him and the pleasures he brought being her body slave, yes that was all. But she had to face any challenge that came her way. “Issac, you are to return to the arena.” His eyes lit up instantly. It wasn’t as if being the Magisters personal…attendant was a bad life for a slave. It was a rather enjoyable way to bide his time while he plotted escape, but as a warrior his heart longed for the smell of blood and the clash of steel. “I would enjoy that mistress” he tried to hold back his excitement. Whoever or whatever he was fighting would feel all of the anger he had been holding back.

He had no care what magister had insulted her or any of the Tevinter power games. All he knew was that soon he would be back at his true calling. Aliea informed him that his opponent would be a Qunari and also had quite the savage reputation. This only excited him more. It would be a real fight then against an experienced foe, a gloriously bloody affair for certain.

Magister Dowlin had arranged for the battle to be a large showing. He was making a bold move hoping to weaken Aliea’s position in front of so many others.

  When the day came nervousness seized the young Magisters heart. Her beast stood eager in the small room beneath the battleground. Attendants grappled his hands and offered him a worn leather breastplate. “No need.” he waved them off as Aliea’s stomach leapt. “Put it on beast” she ordered.

Issac sighed as he put on the restrictive armor. His mistress didn’t understand nor could he really explain it sufficiently. Warriors fueled by the rage in their hearts, the fury they carry everyday….they don’t need armor for in the heat of battle they feel no pain. Before the gate lifted she looked him over. His every muscle tensed and ready to pounce. If it weren’t for the odd fear she’d find the sight very erotic.

She handed him his favorite implement as requested, an axe honed to a deadly edge. She looked into his eyes for a moment…it could be the last… And an urge to kiss him tenderly took hold of her mind. She brought a small soft hand up to his face, but stopped and turned away saying nothing. Her heart was pounding in the cage of her chest, a swell of strange emotions threatening to escape. The gesture was not lost on the warrior whose eyes followed her exit.

When the gate opened he finally had the chance to see his monstrous rival. The qunari was easily eight feet tall, and well toned. He carried a javelin and wore no armor yet his flesh was adorned with red and black war paint. A normal man would be fearful and perhaps even flee; yet a pleased smirk crossed Issac’s lips. The Qunari spoke in his native tongue and Issac looked behind him to one of the slaves who had attended to him beyond the gate.

“What’s that ox man saying?” he growled eager to prove any taunt wrong. “He says that humans are cowards, he laughs at you for thinking armor will give you protection.” Issac laughed and immediately shed the breastplate. “Alright ugly we’ll dance your way, suits me just fine” he kicked it to the side as he waited for the sound of the bell. Up in her private box Aliea bit her nails in worry.

At the starting bell the two ran full force toward each other. The qunari let loose his javelin but Issac dodged and the blade only bit into his bicep about an inch. He countered with a blow to the qunaris leg causing him to stumble. Aliea tapped her feet as the blood made a fat stream down Issac’s arm. Yet Issac never faltered. He met his opponent blow by blow and even bounced back when the Qunari threw him halfway across the arena in a cloud of dust.

The qunari clawed at him and his skin of his back shred like paper yet nothing stopped him from answering the savagery with his axe. The two battled bloody and bruised for what seemed to be hours. Aliea was on the edge of her seat the entire time her pulse racing. The two staggered upwards to start anew. In a flash the qunari made a risky move leaving himself open. The warriors struck at the same time a javelin went straight through Issac’s gut and the Qunaris head split like a melon beneath Issac’s axe. The horned creature fell to the dirt as Issac stood over him growling. He used the horns as leverage and pulled the qunaris head in twain causing those with weak stomachs in the audience to shriek.

Issac let out a triumphant roar before stumbling back to the gate. Aliea raced down to make sure he was going to be ok…how could anyone survive those injuries…maker the javelin had gone right through him and was still lodged in his abdomen at the fights end. She didn’t even meet with Dowlin to gloat but descended the stairwell to the healer’s chambers. 

Her fears alleviated somewhat as she saw the skilled healers already mending the hole in his body the bloody weapon discarded to the side. Issac lay still mostly weak from blood loss and exhaustion. When only a few scratches and nicks remained Aliea spoke up. “Thank you for mending my property gentlemen, if you excuse me I can take it from here.” The two healers bowed low to the magister and made a hasty exit.

She watched the rise and fall of his chest for several minutes grateful he was alive…grateful…well he was a very good slave…talented…nothing more than that…it would just be a chore to replace him.

She laid a hand on him touching his hard muscles. She could heal the rest of the way, for now her beast just needed rest and… She was interrupted as she felt his large hand tightly cover her own. In a flash he had her pushed against the cot holding both of her hands tight above her head at the wrists.

Aliea’s eyes grew wide. She let her guard down and now the beast would kill her…or at the least injure her enough to escape. She looked into his face certain to be met with his rage but only a look of lust glazed over his eyes. “Issac…no not here…not…” she squirmed as he hiked up her robes un-phased. He couldn’t be serious, not now…she was his mistress, she was the one to demand when and where their love making took place.

His free hand unceremoniously pulled her smalls to the side and worked in a finger hastily preparing her as he thumbed her clit. Her objections were temporarily silenced. She had never been treated in such a fashion, a thrill of fear and arousal went up her spine as he breathed heavy against her neck. No she couldn’t give into him…this was all about power after all…she couldn’t act like she wanted this!

 Issac wasted no time as he felt her arousal. He freed himself from his breeches and plunged hilt deep inside her. He started to thrust without abandon growling as he did so. “Maker Issac stop…someone will see…ah….ah…” she cried out as he took her roughly. Aliea knew that using magic she could easily force the large man off of her. But he had incapacitated her hands. Any spell would be unfocused and potentially dangerous especially because of his recently mended wounds.

She still made signs of protest fighting him physically the best she could even though it was a losing battle. “Issac…” she cried as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder with a growl. His thrusts never let up as he continued to fuck his mistress into a haze of lust and pleasure. Her protests became weaker as her own release built.

Issac gripped her wrists tightly his fierce bucking becoming more erratic as he finally came with a low moan. He immediately fell back leaving an unsated magister lying on the cot. Aliea slowly sat up still on the edge of release, and still angered, confused, and turned on by her slaves behavior. She looked him over and curling her nose in anger slapped him hard across the face. “Issac you bastard! What were you thinking!?”

Issac sat catching his breath, his cheek red from the sting of her slap as well as embarrassment. “I…I…I don’t…” he began completely at a loss on how to explain his actions. ” I may forgive you this once, if you finish what you started.” she ordered feeling the uncomfortable sexual tensions of build up with no release. To Aliea’s dismay Issac fell over, passing out from his blood loss and exertion. A puzzling event to be sure… Of course her slave would be punished harshly…but for now a small smile crossed her lips, as she was just thankful he was alive.


	6. Retribution

When they returned to the manor Issac went straight to the basement, knowing full and well he was in great trouble. He’d been so caught up in his blood lust he’d mounted Aliea in a frenzy. At the time he hadn’t cared if someone walked in on them, but as they rode in the carriage home the consequences of his actions dawned on him.

If someone had seen the Fereldan beast forcing himself on his Magister it is likely he would of been attacked, and if he survived the encounter Aliea would have been the laughing stock of Tevinter. If her reputation sunk too low they would have been under constant attack from other Magister’s trying to take her place and it would not be unlikely that he would be taken away from her. It wasn’t that he cared for her, but he had thought his best chance of escape was using the trust he had until today built up.  

He did however enjoy the blush that spread on her cheeks every time he glanced up from his seat on the floor. Her eyes were angry, but the blush…the blush told it all. He would suffer his punishment happily, he could take anything she dished out and perhaps another day she’d let him be forceful again. Even if it required a punishment, the thrill of battle followed by the sweet release of passionate love making…Maker.

After a long while of silence Aliea leaned down and rubbed Issac’s cheek softly without speaking. He responded by offering her a weak smile, he was still a bit tired from the day’s events, the ‘nap’ he taken earlier only rousing him enough for the ride home. When he awoke in the basement he was unsurprisingly in chains, cock ring included. His wounds were now completely gone and he felt very well rested and ready to face his punishment.

“Hello? Mistress?” he called out to the dark basement. There was no response so he sighed hating to have to wait. He tried to stretch out as much as the chains allowed when he noticed the bulky mabari collar. His heart dropped, why would he need such a big visible collar when the magic one already kept him to the grounds? The sound of footsteps grabbed his attention, it was Isabela was slowly descending

the stairs. In her hands was a long velvet leash and then it was clear what Aliea had planned. It was almost appropriate for her to embarrass him publicly to get back at him for almost doing the same to her, well in terms of Mistress logic. The Rivani offered him a shrug and a smile full of pity as she clipped the leash’s lead to his neck. Issac walked closely behind the pirate, nipping her ear and whispering “Don’t we have time for a little playtime” he joked lightheartedly.

“I don’t want to get on the wrong side of the Mistress. Especially considering you are being punished after winning an arena battle. What in the world did you do?” she laughed. Issac beamed in secret, what had he done in deed. Holding her lithe body still as he thrust into her, perfection. Isabela kept leading all the way to the front door where to his chagrin, stood Magister Dowlin. “Don’t mind him, pet he’s just leaving” Aliea instructed shooing a red face Magister out of the door. “He just came by to pay what he owed us, your battle won us a fair amount of money if I didn’t tell you.” Issac nodded eager to get whatever Aliea wanted over with so he could make her happy again. The young woman stepped forward and took Issac’s leash from her other slaves hands.

“Time to go on a little walk, my Ferelden beast, ey? We can show the public what a good boy you are, since they all know how ferocious you are” she crooned. Issac nodded and waited for instructions. “Since you behaved like a dog, unwilling to listen to your Master, you are going to spend the afternoon acting like one” she instructed. “Now, on your…paws and heel” she added giving him an evil grin. Issac reminded himself that Aliea was his best chance for escape on got on all fours. Aliea pulled his lead gently and set forth going outside.

The trek down to the end of the property was too short, for in no time Issac realized he was on the road, fully nude with a cock ring in place. The sun beat down on his white arse and rocks bit into his knees. The first few houses they ran into no one, but the closer they got to town the more people filled the streets. Aliea laughed and joked about her tamed beast, Issac doing his part to be demure and obedient. 

Issac’s victory was already the talk on everyone’s tongues, so to see him on all fours, leashed, only increased her seemingly amazing feat. The slave did his best to stay quiet, but several sharp rocks and loose dirt forced a few noises out of him. Whenever he made a peep Aliea would stop and heal his wound, patting his head like a puppy when she was done. A magister friend of Aliea’s approached whispering something to her. “Issac, pet” she crooned curling a finger into to her spot in the shade. Following order Issac crawled to her. “On your back, I have a request to show off your…merchandise.”

Issac blushed at the implication, but slowly laid back, appreciating the cool ground on his sun warmed ass. “Stroke yourself” she instructed, wishing she could touch him, but in this venue it would only show weakness. Issac nodded before sliding his hand down to his cock. With her standing over him it was easy enough to get inspired. 

The crowd of lady Magister’s gathered quickly around the Ferelden as he stroked himself on the dirt road. “He’s so big!” “Look how thick” “Maker that is a cock!” the women ooo’d and aaa’d around him. Aliea grinned wanting to maximize her reputation to the fullest. An idea flitted across her mind and she knew just how to cement her place as Tamer of the Ferelden Beast!

While Issac worked, helplessly thanks to the cock ring, Aliea set her plan in motion. Taking a step back she secretly pulled down her smalls, stuffing them into her bag. Once she was free she stepped towards her beast, waving the other Magister’s back a pace. Without waning him she crouched down and sat her bare bottom square on his face. It only took a quick squeeze to prompt him into doing what he’d passed out before doing the day before.

The crowd let out an impressed sigh as she so brazenly used her slave in public. Aliea licked her lips and took a breath before continuing the conversation. “As you can see, he is ever so obedient” she teased pushing down harder on his face. His cock lay neglected on his belly as he raised his arms to enthusiastically service his master. The urge to lean down and slip his swollen member into her mouth, but pleasuring him would be seen as weakness.

Instead she settled for rubbing his hard thighs as he licked her. She felt him pause and kiss her lightly, as if he knew what she was thinking and was saying he didn’t mind. He had no problems with punishments like this, tasting her was a treat. He loved to hear the noises she would make, even now in front of all these people. A short sigh, a stilted breath , all signs of her enjoyment. Aliea kept talking, explaining his savagery and how only she could master him. His large hands squeezed her arse and pulled her down on his mouth more forcefully. The crowd cheered as Issac pushed Aliea close to release.

Her speech slowed as she came, but she never quite stopped her talking, her final sentence being “As…..you…can…..seee….he’s…..quite…..tame…..in…..regards……to…… me……he….obeys…..only……me” Aliea had to catch her breath after she came, finally pulling her sex from Issac’s hungry lips. “I think it’s time to go home, pet” she laughed, leaning down and kissing his wet face softly. It was a gamble to do so, but it paid out, just making all the other Magister’s swoon and cheer for her. Aliea once again took his leash and started their trek home, hearing murmurs about wanting to hire Issac as a stud. It was interesting idea, but Aliea wasn’t quite sure if she would do it or not. Poor Issac, not understanding the implications, just blushed at the thought of people wanting to pay to have sex with him. Fin


	7. No Regrets

Issac rubbed his smooth cheek across Aliea’s silk sheets, in the hazy fog of sleep everything was perfect and nothing hurt. He felt a warm body tucked into his, one he felt strongly about, his love. Her name eluded him, but nothing was better than feeling her heartbeat against his skin.He’d been particularly good the day before so there were no shackles on him to remind him of his place, for the first time he’d had one real night of sleep.

No one tormented him, no chains woke him, and he got to sleep with another. Once in a while he even felt small kisses gracing his chest. Without thinking he slid her up to his face kissing her cheek and grinding his morning hardness into her petite hip. “So brazen for a slave” she laughed, with doors closed she’d give him a little more leeway. “Mistress” he sighed out his life crashing into his mind. 

“Oh stop, it’s not so bad” she whined, rubbing into him as he had been into her. Issac tried to pull away as she began to nip on his neck in the way she’d learned he like best, begrudgingly as that was. “Yes Mistress” he admitted as she worked her way up to his lips. “I’m in a good mood Issac” she informed him as she wound her hands up to his hair.

“That’s good” Issac offered softly. Her small hands on him always worked him up, no matter how his mind protested. “I’m thinking we try something new my little Ferelden” she murmured. “Anything you wish” Issac replied dutifully. “Strip, then on your knees” she instructed. His heart dropped, this was not starting out well for him, but he knew better than to let her know his fears. Issac pushed the light colored sleep pants down, hooking his thumbs on his smalls to soon follow. 

Aliea bit her lip at the sight of her Fereleden stripping for her. “Lovely” she cooed as she watched him reveal his thick member and muscular thighs. “Fuck me” she cried out as the early morning light lit Issac up. Issac forgot himself for a moment and replied “I’d love to.” Aliea let the comment slide motioning for him to flip over. Issac held in a sigh and did as he was ordered. In the bright light he felt even more hesitant. He had to admit it was nice to be kneeling on a plush mattress and silk sheets.

Aliea slid off the bed for a moment, but quickly returned, lithe fingers finding his muscular arse and giving it a little squeeze. “So Issac….I was thinking” she started as she began to rub his entrance gently. “How would you like to….take me….here” she punctuated by sliding her finger in harder, magical grease smoothing her foray. Issac groaned as she prepped him. “Fuck…Mistress….yes….yes” he admitted, the idea of getting to take her there was very very appealing, but at what cost he wondered. “Excellent” Aliea said with a smile. “I figured we’d…play with your arse first, just to…remind you who is in charge” she added, letting a shock of electricity find it’s way straight to his gland. 

Another finger slid in beside the first earning Aliea a heady moan. “You like that don’t you Issac?” Aliea asked quirking a brow. Issac bit his lip a moment before huffing out a panicked yes. “How much?” she teased. “So much Mistress…don’t stop” Issac begged bashfully. He knew it was wrong to enjoy her touches so, but it was like she knew just what to do to drive him crazy. Before long she had him pressing back on her hand desperate for more. Issac felt something smooth and cool pressing against his lips. Without asking for explanation he parted his lips and took the stone phallus into his mouth. With each flicker of magic he took the stone deeper until he felt her fingers brushing his lips. Feeling like he was ready Aliea pulled the toy from his mouth and dragged it down his body.

After a healthy coating of grease Aliea fitted it at his entrance. “You know what I want Issac” Aliea teased. “Yes Mistress, please put it inside me” he offered pushing back against the stone. The mage gave him an unseen smirk, but before she could slide it in he continued “please, put it in me and let me fuck you in the arse.” Aliea chuckled at his suggestion. She’d only planned on working him up with it, but his idea was even better. The toy slid into him smoothly, Aliea had taken care to prep him adequetly. Issac let out a pleasurable groan as she finally seated the stone phallus deep with in him. “Now Issac I am trusting you, don’t make me regret it…” she warned as she began slipping her own silken smalls down. For now she kept on her lacy neglige, green silk falling down to to her thighs.

“You won’t regret a moment” he promised as he crawled to her on the bed. It was awkward to move with the large phallus deeply seated within him, but it was worth it to have her again. Issac’s hands went to the hem of her nightie and pulled it up over her head. He was tempted to keep it over her face and take her right there, but he was playing this for the long haul and a temporary show of power would send him back months with her trust, plus he kind of liked sleeping on silk sheets. So instead he tossed the lingerie to the side and kissed down her body, pausing briefly at her sex, already hot and slick for him.

Using his hands to lift her he pressed his lips briefly on her arse, hoping to shorten this part of the process by seeming enthusiastic. Carefully he flipped her, pulling a few pillows underneath her hips to prop her up. Instead of licking her more he went full force with his fingers, using his lips instead on her ears. She meant to protest his lack of oral play, but his mouth on her ear did the best distraction for the intense discomfort of his large fingers. Issac bit down hard as he breached her with the second digit, working her carefully up to his necessary thickness. “Maker you are so small” he let slip as he added yet another finger. “Issac, it’s you who are large” she huffed back happily. 

Reaching back she stroked his cock, for once not cruelly bound in her magic ring. “I’m ready” she explained settling down in a good position for him. “Oh and Issac?” she added as he fitted the head at her opening. His pause was enough of a response so she sent a magical charge into the toy, causing it to vibrate pleasantly against his gland. “Fuck” he cried as it pleasured him. “I feel pleasure…you feel pleasure” she promised. Nodding senselessly he sunk inside, the extreme tightness a little much for even him.

“Maker” they both moaned as he worked slowly in and out to find a rhythm. Issac knew he’d figured it out when he felt a pleasant buzzing inside, though it was almost distractingly good. He had to actively fight against coming, not wanting to appear a useless lover to her and ruin all his work. Aliea had to bite pillow to muffle her cries as he began to speed up his thrusts. When she suggested this it was mostly a lark, he seemed to enjoy it, but without the same parts she didn’t realize it would be so…good. It was strange, but hot and oh so intense. Issac’s hands began roaming her back, settling on her arse now and then.

He’d rather be able to see her face, but it wasn’t his place to make that call. Aliea cried out as she came, making sure to send a bit of lightning out for Issac. Issac groaned as he tried his best to keep his composure, but he knew he didn’t have long. Hoping he could push her pleasure into a second wave he reached between them and found her nub rubbing it furiously as he fucked her wildly. “Mistress” he begged “come again for me.” Aliea only moaned in response as his gamble paid off and pleasure began pulsing from her core.

Issac was so close he barely managed a “Mistress I” before he came pulsing inside her. Issac leaned down and kissed the side of Aliea’s cheek as he caught his breath, hoping he’d not displeased her. When she turned her head and kissed his cheek he knew she was not angry and as much as he hated to admit it that made him very happy. Perhaps those feelings he’d had when he was half asleep were a little more true than he realized. Fin


	8. All Tied Up

Issac breathed in and out patiently as he stood tied to the wall in front of Aliea’s bed. His hands were bound above him, naked apart from a pair of silken small clothes. His Mistress munched on an apple, lazily reading a book as she lay on the feather mattress. He knew better than to question her, now. So he stood, calm and collected noticing each time her gaze wandered back to him, relishing in the approval in her eyes. 

"Are you comfortable my beast?" she asked after a good hour without a word. "Yes Mistress, knowing seeing me like this pleases you is all the comfort I need" he drawled out, as the perfect broken slave he pretended to be. Aliea smiled and crawled toward him, book and snack tossed aside. "You are getting so good at this my little Ferelden refuge" she teased softly, rising to her knees. 

"Did you like sleeping here last night?" she asked softly, toying with the ties of her house robe, the hint of breast sending a pulse of blood to his prick. She had kept him chained, but she’d allowed him in her bed for most the night, it was quiet late when they’d finished…playing. 

"Of course, but I enjoyed being with you more than the bed" he replied, not sure how much of his words were even lies. She grinned and climbed down from her bed, almost to him now, he fought not to lean in to her. "Mayhap I’m so pleased with you I’ve decided to reward you?" she explained, pulling the robe down farther, now both sleeves off her shoulders. "I need nothing" he stammered looking for any hints of trickery in her face. 

"Would you deny me Issac?" she accused, drawing out his name. "Nothing Mistress" he urged, for once twisting in his bonds, his eyes wide, had he miscalculated? Did he overplay his hand? Her small hands on his cock reassured all was not lost. “Mine” she teased as she pulled his flesh free. “Yours” he responded softly. “Mine mine mine” she reiterated as she lowered her lips to his prick. Issac flushed, her talk of him as if he really were just a toy she liked should not turn him on so. 

The Mage started slowly, as always with the underside of her tongue. Issac didn’t dare stifle his moan, he’d take every morsel of pleasure she offered, there was no point in suffering when pleasing her could lead to his freedom. Fingernails dug into his cheeks as she attempted to slide some of his girth into her tiny mouth. Without thinking he uttered “Aliea please.” It was too much too soon, her tongue swirling on his head. 

She grunted at his use of her name so cavalierly, but did not slow her suckling, she wanted him too much to stop. One of her hands slid around to stroke him, the other parting his cheeks to okay with his arse. Issac yanked at the ropes as she entered him, but not out of anger, she played him like a fiddle and while he was loathed to admit it to himself, he loved that she knew him so well. “Mmmistress” he called out correctly. ” She shot him a look, but said nothing.

"Please, please" he started, knowing well how to play their game. She worked faster, pleased with his cries for more, he was such a good boy for her now, if only she could trust him enough to leave the chains off, in the house at least, they’d have so much fun. He pulled at the ropes, but they held tight to the metal loop above him. “Fuck” he sputtered as she slid a second digit into him.

She grazed him with her teeth, he wasn’t begging enough for her liking and he knew it. “Mistress please, I need you to…” he managed, he was still a little embarrassed about his secret preferences, so of course she exploited them for her own amusement. All that talk about being open about your body was just her trying to appear kind, win him over. The bi…he couldn’t even think it as she sucked him and made him see stars with this dainty slickened fingers.

He cried out again pitifully, sounding about as ferocious as as mabari pup. Issac should be thinking about locking her head between his legs and knocking her out, but thoughts of guards and the collar weren’t the reason why he did not. He liked this, he liked her. Maker he…no he couldn’t even think that yet. It was like he knew she was a good person, down deep, that it would be worth waiting till he reached her to escape, then they could be together. He groaned again.

What was he thinking? Her tongue must be bewitched! Before she reminded him he vocalized his wants for her. “Mistress please please let me have the magic, I’ll be such a good boy I promise” he mewled, tears of frustration creeping down his face as she let him edge on the brink of release. Issac almost sobbed when he heard and felt the pop of his cock falling from her vixen mouth.

"Mistress!" he called out worried he’d displeased her, all thoughts of thoughts of escape long gone from his mind. "Hush my beast, I intend to finish" she laughed, taking a moment to catch her breath, so into her work she had quite literally forgotten to. The warrior pulled again at his bonds, he just wanted to stroke her beautiful face so badly it hurt.

Her lips were swollen, cheeks flushed, and chin dripping from her attentions to him. She looked up at him, eyes warm and tender, no hidden feelings for once, and she looked happy. How could it be that pleasing her slave could make her happy? He wished he could ask, but then she took him back into her mouth. This time he let the tears fall unashamed.

"Harder Mistress…when you do the magic, I want it harder" he started begging, knowing he couldn’t last too much longer even with the break. Aliea smiled as much as she could under those circumstances. The ropes creaked as he tried again to touch her, but it was too no avail. "I wish I could" he slipped out before cutting himself off. Aliea quirked a brow, but dropped it, it was magic time. 

Magic sparks emanated from her fingertips and Issac howled in pleasurable agony. “Aliea!” he called out as she milked him of every last drop. Once his shudders ended she yanked the rope from the wall with a flick of the wrist and pulled him to his knees with no resistance. His face hot and sweaty, but a look of serenity had overcome it. “Now my beast, tell me what you were saying, what is it you wanted?” she questioned softly, sinking her fingers into his locks. He couldn’t lie to her, not now at least. “I wanted to touch your face” he said simply. Aliea blinked at him confused. He was telling the truth, but…why would he? He hated her, didn’t he? “….That is all Issac, go bathe” she said in a huff, she needed to think. Fin


	9. Denial

Aliea had been very pleased with Issac. So pleased in fact she’d began to let him wander the mansion untethered, sleep in her bed, and even let him practice with his sword in the afternoons. If he didn’t think about the collar that prevented him from leaving the grounds it was like they were just lovers. Well that and she still had him in manacles during sex, since she was at her most vulnerable.

Issac was playing the ideal “kept slave.” He would warm up her clothes when she was in the bath, wake her up with cunnilingus, wrists bound by choice to respect her wishes, and he even caught himself watching her sleep, fondly toying with her hair. Aliea would feign sleeping just to get more honest affection from him. Issac had taken to his new life now that good behavior had afforded him so many more freedoms. It was good to be able to practice with a sword again. All thoughts of escape were pushed into the back of his mind, as he grew more complacent with his mistress.

On a particularly pleasant afternoon Aliea had been eating a snack in the kitchens when Issac walked by, sweat slicked from training. The Magister motioned him closer to where she sat on the table and pulled him into embrace. When he tried to go get his manacles she shook her head, “no need” she huffed, implying she trusted him enough to make love with no restrictions. Aliea suckled on his neck feeling pure and unrestrained passion for the Ferelden.

The beast stayed still letting her kiss at his neck. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist ready to see how she wished to proceed. He stiffened immediately to her touches.

Aliea was pleased with her slave and she wasn’t afraid to make it known. “Lay me back and take me,” she instructed reaching for his cock without any permission, since she didn’t require any to proceed. Even soft you could tell it’s heft, she smiled at the feel of him, she had truly lucked out in this way, she knew he was strong, but there were never rumors of his thick manhood or skill at love making, no other owner had tamed him enough to find out.

Issac had no problem obeying and laid her down pulling her smalls down to her ankles and immediately set to lapping her sex. He only had a desire to please her, to hear her moan for him.

The mage lolled her head back at the exuberant display. They had gotten such a rhythm together she seldom even had to give him orders, he was happy to touch her, kiss her body, tongue her sex, just about anything without her having to ask. They’d not kissed, not on the mouth, but they both sensed that was a line not to cross. It was just be too familiar.

Issac continued to lick and suck her nub enjoying her reactions. He wanted to make sure his mistress was able to come first; he’d put her pleasure before his own.

Aliea made no effort to hide her pleasure with him, she openly moaned and cried out his name. With her fingers locked in his hair she ground her sex into his face chasing every extra pulse of pleasure she could and when it came to Issac there was always a lot to bed had. In the short time they’d been together he’d learned so much.

As she came Issac continued until she caught her breath. He kissed his way up her body pulling off her clothes and his as well and soon they were nude and flush together.

Eagerly Aliea hooked her legs around his hips. It was still a slow going process to work his thick cock inside her, even it seemed if they made love every day. Issac was always careful and never even in anger pushed to fast. Breasts heaving she watched him disrobe her catching the looks he would throw her, so full of…not hate. She licked her lips ready for him to make the next move.

Issac pushed into her when he felt like she was ready. “Mistress Aliea…” he moaned as he was fully seated inside her. He started a rhythm slowly. He looked into her eyes, for some reason it felt so right, no manacles, no forcing, it was almost like they were normal…together…his face moved closer to hers, he could feel her breath against him.

This was the first time he’d been completely unbound with her and Maker, she loved it. His hands brushed up her body, tender touches making this even more special. Any bit of guilt she’d stored for keeping him in this was assuaged by the way he looked at her. He was saying he wanted to be there, more than anywhere else and she felt the same way. In another universe….they’d be here just like this, united as one.

He didn’t know where it came from, he’d never had the desire to do so but he closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers taking them tenderly between his own.

She sunk into his kiss with all the pent up passion that has collected since the incident. All of the love she’d hid away came flooding back through her lips and tongue. There were no words, no thought, just him and her and perfection. She almost wanted to cry at the beauty of it, finally feeling whole after so long.

A thrill raced up his spine as she kissed him back with unhindered passion. He was lost to all that came before all the torture all the hatred it was all gone and it was only the two of them together.

Instead of biting nails and sunken teeth her touches and kisses were gentle and loving. It was the kind of lovemaking she’d always dream she’d have before. The kiss never broke, somehow they both knew if they did they would wake up and neither was ready for that. Aliea rocked back on him as he thrust into her, perfectly in sync.

It was all too much he wouldn’t last very long like this; it was unlike anything they had done before. It made him forget that he was slave that he had no real life of his own anymore. He slowed his thrusts wanting to prolong this as long as he could.

Aliea felt him slow and she panicked. Grabbing his head she kissed him even harder trying to match his slower pace with her hips. His lumbering form felt so right above her smaller one. She made the mistake of opening her eyes, afraid of what she would see in them.

His eyes locked in hers only true affection showed through him. Whatever he lied to himself about how he felt about her had no trace in his eyes.

Instead of the cold calculating eyes he was used to seeing glaring at him he saw something entirely different. She had bright green eyes, crisp and full of love and life. His beautiful blues betrayed him, she had still worried it was an act, that he was just pretending, but no he couldn’t fake the way he was looking at her, that was all real.

Issac couldn’t hold out anymore with a groan he came his lips still on hers his eyes locked in her gaze full of affection and pleasure.

She smiled as she got to watch the pleasure of his orgasm come over his face. Hands slid up to his face resting gently on his face.

Finally the kiss was broken and they looked into each other’s eyes. A wave of regret soon hit Issac…how could he have wanted to kiss her to make love to her, the woman who denied his freedom, who took away his independence, but he had wanted to, he had wanted to so badly and it felt right and good….

Aliea couldn’t breathe, how could her slave hold this sort of power over her? To make her crave for the time when she was weak and useless. He was just a toy nothing else! Maker the way he kept looking at her, she couldn’t think she just wanted to kiss him again and pretend. She would give anything to go back to the moment before the real world would come crashing in. Like sounds of Orana home from the market singing happily. She forced herself to speak “That was….”

His pulse pounded, did she want this? Did she like it as much as he did, or had she played him as he had intended to play her before the feelings got too intense?

Orana came in the room and their bubble was burst. Aliea looked away her confession dying on her lips. “Very good Issac, you may do as you wish until dinner,” she offered instead, pulling away from him. This wasn’t real, no Maker no, he was just, really good in bed and she got caught up in the fantasy. Maybe she shouldn’t of let him go without the restraints, it was all to real when it was just them and nothing else.

Issac paced the basement, chains no longer bound him there, but it was the only place he was really allowed to be alone and he needed to collect his thoughts. He and Aliea had kissed, not a kiss of convenience or pleasure, but a true kiss full of passion. He ached for her to kiss him like that again, but instead she ordered him away and he didn’t know what that meant.  
  
He saw the look in her eyes, but he couldn’t believe it. There was no way they could ever be together, not truly. She would always own him and he refused to be her kept pet. No, he told himself, you don’t even like her, let alone love her. If only he could prove it to himself.  Just then he heard a creak and Isabella scampered down the steps a wicked grin on her face.  
  
“Guess who’s gone to market and left us all alone again…” she teased, pilfered liquor on her breath, “Want to have a little fun” she asked softly offering him a bottle of strong smelling liquid. Issac considered it a moment, he’d done well to earn Aliea’s trust, was it worth the risk to have a afternoon’s reprieve with Isabela? ‘Not if you love her’ a voice called. He balled a fist, he did not love her!  
  
“Sure” he said taking a swig of the drink. Perhaps Isabela would be up for another roll in the hay and he could prove to himself how little Aliea meant to him. Bottle drained quickly Isabela seemed eager to take advantage of his freed limbs.

Eager hands no longer bound pulled off her slave garb, somewhat nicer than the normal clothing of someone of his or her status. He was treated to sun-kissed skin much like his own and the heady scent of her arousal. It was likely she didn’t get much action being bound to such an up tight Mistress, he didn’t want to leave the poor slave disappointed. Isabela didn’t even complain as he laid her down on his dirty mattress, more than happy to have such a fine specimen between her thighs.  
  
He had much practice on how to pleasure a female with his mouth, thanks to Aliea’s healthy libido and he intended to use it. It was hard to see in the low light of the basement, but the sight of Isabela spread for him was quite thrilling. He ignored the pang of guilt as he settled between her legs, placing a soft kiss on the apex of her womanhood. The drunken pirate giggled as he began to lick her.  
  
“Yes fuck yes,” she cried out as he slid his tongue between her folds, nibbling her nub. Large hands found their way to her large breasts, bigger than Aliea’s, he though, better, he added cruelly. She twitched when he tweaked the nipples and he kept at it. Yes, this was much better he kept saying to her as he sunk his tongue in her deeper.  
  
He wanted to want her so he kept at it, hoping he could work passed the guilt and enjoy the pirate’s bounty in all its glory. His cock swelled reliably enough beneath him as he licked her, he was a man after all. Issac was thankful Aliea had given him leave to not wear the imbued cock ring, damn thing would of made this whole encounter fruitless.  
The slave bucked beneath him, having to qualms to ask him for just what she wanted, “Oh yes Issac, lick me there, mmm add one of those thick fingers of yours.” His finger slid in easily, a little disappointing when he was used to having to work even his fingers in slowly to his lover. He shook off the stupid notion, being with a buxom lass like this was much better than his Void damned owner.  
  
Yes, Isabela purred for him, this is what he should want, consensual spontaneous sex. He squeezed a large breast, kissing up from her sex to lap at it. “Fuck me hard” she begged and Issac knew just what to do. He scooped her up in his arms and took her against the wall, easily sliding his length into her, nibbling her ear all the while. “Yes” he muttered happily thinking if he said it out loud it would convince him. This was all he wanted, not HER. Isabela was much to loud all things considered, but she was drunk, as was he and they were alone, or so they thought.  
  
Neither heard the angry hiss or the clank of wood as they fucked against the dingy wall. Isabela clung to his neck, whispering all the dirty thing she wanted to do to him the next time they were alone, he could take her up the arse, fuck her tits, she could sit on his face while she sucked him, and every other thing she could think of, nothing degrading, nothing that castigated him, just what he should want. Another pang of guilt had to be pushed aside as he thrusted against the wall.

It was so easy to sink in deep, not worries of going to far, Isabela’s body was built for a cock like his, he should love it, but for some reason he wanted her to squirm as he filled her, he wanted to give her a little bit of pain with his thickness, one he could ease away with pleasure. Aliea had ruined him he thought bitterly as he gazed down at the tawny beauty. In anger he began to move faster, Isabela made no complaint, moaning louder as he shook the wall with thrusts.

He kissed her hard; desperate to recreate that feeling, but it never came. He bucked harder, she screamed out his name, but he still felt empty and guilty. Fuck! He thought as he worked her faster. This wasn’t fair, he didn’t want to be with Aliea, he shouldn’t feel guilty about this, and no he didn’t! He just…Maker he didn’t know what was wrong, but this wasn’t helping. Isabela didn’t seem to notice his strife, coming a second time before Issac was able to push down his feelings enough to enjoy her softness. In the end he had thought of her, not the pirate lass, but her, his bitter Master, writhing beneath him, stretched to the brim.

That sight had pushed him over and it made him sick. He gently set the pirate down forcing a smile and claiming he did enjoy it and yes he’d do it again. His stomach rolled, could he again? If he had to think of HER to even finish. He was so ashamed. As Isabela cleaned herself up she paused at the top of the stairs, tossing something down to him. “Yours?” she asked softly before slipping back to her room. Issac looked down; it was a piece of wood, hand carved into a mabari, a heavy wood, not some cheap bauble. On the bottom it said “For my sweet little Ferelden, -Aliea.”

Issac’s heart dropped, maybe he was right before, maybe she did feel for him and what had he done at the first chance? He clutched the figure and swallowed hard. What had he done? Perhaps she wouldn’t find out and he could use this…yes. If she cared for him he could escape faster he mused, ignoring the fact he had realized just how deeply he cared for her. Hiding the mabari he caught himself praying she just wouldn’t find out. 

Hours later she returned looking for him all over the house. She found him sitting quietly by the fire in her bedroom. She smiled and beamed at him. “Issac” her voice soft and warm, hiding the deep anger she was feeling. “What have you been doing all day?” Issac sat with his back turned to her. “Nothing mistress” he tried to say.

“Oh that’s too bad dear, I said you could have the day off, you should have done something enjoyable!” she teased, kissing his cheek softly. She crawled into his lap eyes twinkling, trying to judge just how guilty he was feeling over his betrayal. Isabela was already dealt with, the moment she’d come upstairs Aliea had locked her up, planning to leave her alone for at least a week, with no visitors for playing with her favorite toy.

Issac sighed as she crawled into his lap, this was what felt right and now all he could feel was regret welling up inside. Maker what was wrong with him!? He lowered his head to breathe in her scent. Maybe he should tell her….would she have him killed for such?

Her fingers laced through his hair, feeling him close both making her feel whole again, yet angry at his actions. She wanted to be fair, give him a moment to offer her an explanation for his crime before she’d start the long list of punishments he would endure for taking advantage of her kindness. “Didn’t you miss me Issac? I know I missed you, I thought of you every moment we were apart” she added laying the guilt on thick.

“I did,” he said honestly. He tried not to think of her while he was with Izzy, he tried…why could he only think of her! He wrapped an arm around her with a slight quiver. Why did she act like he was nothing then return to him like this? Did she have feelings like his, did she fight them away as he did?

“Hmmm” she said softly wondering if it was time to tell him she knew. No…no thought, she had to get one last kiss in before it was time to punishment, one last kiss before he was bound up again for who knew how long. Aliea leaned in and kissed him slowly, tongue softly sliding between her lips, eager to reach within his mouth. It was just like before, pure bliss, which made the ache heart that much more. 

With this kiss the feeling came rushing back, maker he had to tell her he had to, but her tongue silenced his words. He touched the side of her face as his heart pounded in his chest. His plan, his great bloody plan backfired. Somehow he had grown to love her…and he was painfully aware of it now.

Anger filled her chest as the kiss just confirmed that she loved the man. Why did he have to…, so soon after their sweet moment together? Aliea pulled back from the tender moment, darkness inside her winning. Her eyes narrowed and she told him coolly “I bought you a present you know, I thought I…I would show you just what you meant to me.” Issac thought guiltily of the mabari, but Aliea pulled out a leash and spiky Aliea’s lips trembled as she forced out “Yes, I thought I’d remind my property that you are just that, we are taking a walk, Ferelden Dog.” Tears threatened to fall as she pulled the spiky collar around his neck, connecting the leash and clambering off of him, She was shaking with rage, no longer able to hide it, he’d thrown what they had back in her face! She could of! No no she couldn’t but…She was angry none-the-less.  

Aliea didn’t speak as she dragged him to their first location. A small shop in the bad part of Tevinter, forcing him to walk on his hands and knees, thankfully for once he wasn’t nude. The room she stopped it was small and she tied his leash to the wall, a metal hook there for just such a thing. She sat on a chair, while leaving him on the floor staring at him with so much hate and anger. How could he betray her? She kept thinking, angriest with her self for caring so much.

He couldn’t bear to even look up at her. His heart ached and he still had no clue what she wanted to do with him. He looked up briefly willing the words “I’m sorry” to come forth but it was only a whisper he was sure she didn’t hear. Soon a man came in and led them back to another room, there was a long table and Aliea told Issac to lie down on it. There were straps every six inches and Aliea did not bother to explain what Issac was about to endure. She wanted to see how willing he was to obey after his misdeed.

He obeyed sadly. Was she having him killed? Maimed somehow at the least perhaps…

Once he was strapped in tightly he could feel her pulling down his pants, leaving his arse free. After a few hushed whispered she pulled up a chair sitting by the head of the table stroking his hair almost lovingly before twisting it hard. “I thought it would be apropos to remind you slave, who you belong too…” A sharp pain blossomed on the flesh of his buttock as she spoke. 

Something hot seared his flesh and he did his best not to cry out. Tears welled in his eyes as he bit his lip to the point of bleeding.

Scalp in her hands she forced him to look up at her. “Now Issac, I am carving my name into your arse, so the next time you try and have a tryst with another, they see you are not free to do so!” words dripping with betrayal and hate mixed with he faintest trace of sadness. 

And with that it was clear, clear why she was doing this. “Yes…yes mistress…I’m…I’m sorry mistress.” he cried.

“You best be sorry you bastard! First you kiss me and I feel…and nothing I…you knew you were not allowed to touch others and the first day I allow you to walk unchained you you cheat on me” she accused bitterly. The A prettily line in black ink the man ignored the fight and kept to his work. 

“Cheat….” he repeated a fair bit shocked. Did she think they had been…no of course not he was always her beast, her dog. But why would she have cared so much if that were true?

She brushed away a tear as the L started to blossom on his arse. “I will make you sorry you did this Issac, I promise you that and you know I never lie!” she reminded trying to hide her pain in anger.

“I’m sorry so sorry mistress!” he cried out again the emotional and physical anguish overwhelming.

“Oh we will see just how sorry that is Issac” she added words cruel and heart black to hide the ache inside. This is what she got for letting her guard down with him, love was for the weak. The whole time she toyed with his hair, watching him writhe against his bonds as the hired man marked him as her property. She had planned on asking him, not that it mattered now. Anders had made it clear if she didn’t mark him soon he could take him back. Aliea had hoped Issac would be happy for the mark, but instead it was just the beginning of many cruel things she would do to him.

Issac cursed himself, even if he had no feelings for her what he had done lost all the trust she had placed in him…he had to try as hard as he could to make up for it.

Once he was done, Aliea healed the tattoo over; making sure it was clean and crisp before showing it to Issac in the mirror. In big bold flowing script “Aliea” was spelled out across his left buttock.

Issac lowered his eyes to the floor unable to look at the new mark.

Aliea jerked his leash “look at it! Will you insist on disobeying me?” she shrieked only anger showing in her voice as she gained a measure of composure. She would not let him know how deeply he’d hurt her. 

“Yes…yes mistress.” he sighed looking up her mournfully.

“What do you think? I find it quite lovely and don’t doubt I won’t give you another if you do it again, though I might put it on that lovely cock of yours…” she offered coldly. 

“It’s wonderful mistress….thank you…” he offered voice shaking.

She had an urge to smack him for lying, but she shrugged instead, letting him enjoy his new mark for a few more seconds before tugging his leash. “Back on your hand and knees Issac, we have one more stop before the real fun begins,” she informed him. 

He complied, wondering what punishments she had in store.

She dragged him through the streets, stopping to heal his torn flesh when it started to slow him down. When they got to the town’s Chanter’s board she fished a letter from her pocket and pinned it up. Some woman nearby ran up and read it cheering loudly and turning to ogle at Issac. 

“How soon Mistress?” they jeered lustily staring at the humiliated slave. “Very” she responded cryptically dragging Issac away, back towards home, hoping her guest would be there waiting for them.

Issac eyed the notice…had she expected him to know what it had even said? His knees ached and he just wanted to collapse but he continued to crawl behind her head hung low.

“No questions?” she asked when they were almost home pondering allowed. “I suppose you can’t read…to fill you in, I just posted notice that you are available for sex, since you seem so intent of having women that are not me” she sneered jerking his leash hard as they passed through the front gate. “But you will do it on MY terms now you Ferelden slut..”

“But I don’t….” he stopped before angering her further.

“Don’t what? Want to?” she jeered as they walked up the front steps, her nostrils flared, the anger bubbling inside her. 

He stopped for a moment…why was he groveling again…he broke everything they had right? Any trust…she couldn’t love him…and it would take years for any hope of escape again…so Issac stopped moving and spoke. “I don’t want to fuck any Tevinter whores.”

“Well it is a good thing I don’t care what you want! It’s obvious you don’t care about what I want!” she jerked his leash forward glaring at him, tears once again creeping into her eyes. “You were the only one in my bed and you” she snarled “and you fucked a slave of mine not even 24 hours after I let you have free reign in my home, Anders was right, I should of never let you into my h…room” she choked out, tears

“You didn’t act like you cared. Am I anything to you or not!?” he spat back rising off his knees.

“You are EVERYTHING you idiot” she wanted to scream, but they were still outside and it would be suicide to admit that in public. Instead her lower lip quivered and she yanked him harder, desperate to get in the safety of her home before someone stopped to listen to the Magister yell at her slave.

Issac grimaced, se obviously would give him no answer, but her silence spoke volumes. He gave up for the moment ready to get her punishment out of the way.

Somewhat relieved to have his compliance back she marched him to the basement. Aliea chained him back to the wall on his knees, she hesitated, but left the pants on, debating internally if she should add the cock ring to the punishment, if she wasn’t planning no touching him anyways. 

Issac let the familiar chains wrap around him. He was still at a loss of what to think, what to feel…and he still couldn’t figure out how she felt. Was her anger out of love for him as a person or as a possession, mere property?

Aliea left him in silence a moment before finally deciding on adding the cock ring after all. She would show him exactly what it felt like to feel cast aside. It didn’t matter to her that she owned him or it was a odd relationship, her heart had ached when he saw him kiss another…fuck another, so she would do the same to him, perhaps then she’d know if it grieved him as well. 

Cullen hurried down the steps red-faced and off-duty leathers. “What’s the hurry?” he asked confused as she pounced him. Hungrily the Templar returned the kiss, he wouldn’t question her and risk missing out again.

Issac watched in stunned silence. Of course she would do this in front of him, it was what he deserved… He had no claim to her, yet she owned him.

Cullen began to kiss her hard and she had to struggle not to push him off. It wasn’t what she wanted at all, but her anger kept her hands still at his sides. Finally he moved from her lips and began to kiss down her neck, reaching behind to untie her robes. Aliea glared in Issac’s direction, she hoped he hurt twice as hard as she did. Surely he would…it couldn’t be just her that had developed such strong feelings in all this time. 

Issac looked away as she looked towards him. He couldn’t bear to watch her with another. He had assumed that she had other lovers besides him long before

He started to feel for her, and then he didn’t care…then…now his heart suck low as he heard the wet smacks of wet lips against skin.

Aliea kept an eye on Issac as Cullen stripped her, waiting for him to react. She laughed as she thought about how she left on his trousers, what fool was she caring about his shame now after all of this time. Still she made no move to strip him in front of Cullen as he laved a breast, pulling the nipple tightly between his lips, rings shining in the reflected light of the dungeon’s lamps. 

They would fuck right on his bed, reminding Issac again that she did not have to care about his feelings, his wants, or needs. “Mmm Cullen” she exclaimed cruelly wanting to twist the knife.

He gritted his teeth as she crooned the Templars name. He shut his eyes so hard they began to hurt. What hurt worse was he wished it was his and only his name on her lips.

Issac could hear the sounds of more clothing being tossed aside and then the slick sound of the Templar’s cock sliding into her waiting sex. “Oh Aliea” Cullen purred “I’m so glad you gave me another chance, I knew you’d tired of only ever bedding that slave.” Aliea hushed him with a kiss; there was no need for Issac to know that little fact, she wanted him to feel jealous, not special! 

He lifted his head and opened his eyes…him….before it had only been him…her slave…yet more?

Aliea made loud pants and sighs, but most were for show. Cullen was a fine enough lover, but her heart just wasn’t in it. She let her anger keep her going and hoped she would not regret this in the morning. No! She would not; she was a free woman who could bed whomever she wanted with no qualms. 

Issac looked away again. Was there anyway to fix this…but how could he repair something that was so broken in the first place, would it be worth it? Could he go back to being the slave who plotted escape with nothing but anger in his heart…no he knew that much was true

Cullen huffed, he was close to release and Aliea realized it before it was too late. “No, not within me Templar, go feed my slave his is hungry” she laughed pushing Cullen off of her, feeling used, even though she had done the using. Cullen shrugged and stood, walking to Issac, he wouldn’t mind a blowjob from the handsome slave, but he didn’t trust the beast not to bite his cock so he started stroking a few inches from his.

Issac growled, sure he deserved to know his mistress was with another to even hear it, but this… He snarled and shook in his chains reverting back to his earlier beastly nature.

Aliea smiled as he so easily fell back into his anger. “Yes beast, flail against your chains,” she taunted as she watched Cullen jerking off. “You reap what you sow,” she added angrily. This wasn’t helping at all she realized. All she truly wanted was to embrace him and she could not allow herself to be that weak. Cullen cried out as he came, release-covering Issac from nose to chest. “Go” Aliea warned, watching Issac close.

Issac shook his head vigorously to get as much of the vile fluid off as he could. He looks at her with an intense sadness in his eyes.

And there she had her confirmation. He hurt and as much as it made her feel good it pained her. She wanted to punish him for betraying her and she had. Now she knew his feelings were deeper than he let on. Quietly she retrieved the wash bucket and did the thing she had done that first night, cleaning him all by herself. 

“Mistress?” he questioned as she cleaned him. He wanted to kiss her he wanted to smack her, maker she drove I’m to madness!

“Yes?” she responded calmly. At least she’d worked out the bulk of her anger now. It was hard not to try and make it up to him, but she had to remember herself, he was the one who was wrong, slaves don’t get to make demands. His lips looked so soft and kissable though…

“Did he please you?” he asked meekly.

Aliea half grinned at his question. Such a smart Ferelden she had. “No” she admitted coolly watching for his reaction. She promised not to lie to him, it seemed wrong to start now. 

“Do you wish to be pleased?” he hoped to win some smallest bit of favor back, she had only taken a lover to spite him and he had not heard the telltale cry of her release.

“It would be the least you could do after this morning,” she mumbled bitterly. Disappearing into the other room she dragged a chair close to him, sitting her nude form upon it and settling her legs on his shoulders. 

Issac ignored the fact that another had so recently been inside her and went to work determined to give her the best release he possibly could. He started slow rolling his tongue along her folds tasting every inch of her sex.

For the first time in hours Aliea was able to relax. Eyes shutting blissfully she tried to forget everything past that amazing kiss he’d given her the day before, well…other than his new tattoo. She rather like marking his flesh, knowing he’d never forget her no matter what he had up his sleeve, or lack thereof. For a moment she considered holding in her cries, but she decided against herself, eager to get more pleasure by directing his efforts. 

Issac savored her responses speeding up his efforts slowly building her up to sink back to steadily letting his tongue take long swipes at her nub before sucking it softly.

“You glorious ba-bastard” she stuttered as she twitched under his tutelage. It wasn’t fair how good he was, undoing her so quickly, as if she could bear to be without him long enough to punish him any more. That must be his trap, to make himself irreplaceable. As she cried out his name she thought, perhaps there were worse crimes. 

Issac smiled knowing that she was appreciating his work. He would bring her almost to he edge of release only to slow down again. He wanted to make it as good as he possible could, fuck he’d taste her until hid bloody tongue went numb if it earned him even the tiniest bit of forgiveness. His cock strained against his breeches made even more uncomfortable by the accursed ring.

Aliea hooked her ankles around his neck urging him closer. “Maker Issac” she cried out blissfully as he kept teasing her to edge just to stop. “I should have your head for…all of this, but I much prefer it here betwixt my thighs” she chuckled starting to buck his face a little. 

Issac pulled away for a brief moment. “Does my mistress wish to unbind a wrist so I may please her better?”

Aliea lolled her head back, letting a precise bit of force magic undo the magical chain, allowing both his hands free. He was still chained to the wall by his collar, but he could touch her now. 

Issac smiled as he felt both if his hands freed. He went back to work with his mouth and added a finger to pump slowly in and out of her slick channel. The other hand he used to cup a breast and gently tweak a nipple. She was perfect, not that bloody pirate, his mistress, he belonged to her truly.

Aliea mewled wantonly as his thick finger slid inside her coupled with his sweet tongue. Why she ever thought another would compare to being worshipped thusly she’d never understand. She’d have to deal with the notice she thought guilty as he worked her, but for now she’d shove that to the back of her mind. 

Issac worked a second finger into her filling her tightly. His next move was a bit of a gamble but he knew he had to be spectacular to earn forgiveness.

With a last pinch of her nipple he moved his other hand down to collect some of her dripping slick. Properly wet her rubbed the outside of her other entrance awaiting her approval.

Aliea twisted her fingers in his blonde locks rubbing her arse against his hand. Yes she thought naughtily as he tried to enhance her pleasure. “Worship me” she moaned out as she felt his finger start to slide it, deliciously feeling it against the other two inside her. No, she thought, she couldn’t leave him down here; he would be in her bedroom now forever more, even if she had to punish him every day for that honor.  

Issac worked her over like this for several minutes, as her pleasure built he wished it was his prick not his fingers filling her so tightly. He could feel her begin to tense and decided it was time, he had sufficiently built her up, and he hoped her release would be amazing. His cock throbbed painfully, but he ignored his need, it would do him no good anyway with the cock ring on.

When he finally let her come she cried. Hot tears streamed down her face as she attempted to ride his tongue. Half dazed in pleasure she let the cock ring fall off, but she made no move to fuck him, unsure if he deserved it.

With the uncomfortable pressure released his cock still pulsed with need but at least was no longer aching. He didn’t stop his tongues movements until her body finally stilled around him. He made no move to deal with his own need until she commanded it.

Aliea leaned back to look at her slave. “You may stroke yourself while you beg my forgiveness” she offered licking her lips.

He nodded knowing it was shameful, but as a slave he had little to no shame left anymore. He started to stoke himself looking her square in the eye. “I’m sorry mistress, please please forgive me.”

Aliea slid a hand between her legs watching him tug at his cock, unable to help herself. “Why should I?” she questioned.

“Because I’m yours…I tried not to be…I didn’t want to be…but I am, I am yours. I was a fool and I feel only regret. Mistress…I could only think of you, your petite frame, your perfect breasts, your milky white skin…,” he whimpered as he pumped faster.

Aliea had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Watching him stroke himself while he confessed his feelings was more than she could take, her own hand working quickly.

“I could only think of how much better it is with you, how it didn’t feel right at all with her. I just wanted you.” he sighed hating the truth, hating that he was telling her the secret eating at his heart.

“That’s what I want to hear Issac, and when you bed the Tevinter whores you will think of only me and know I only have you do it because I know what’s right, you will not resist me when I order you to do this” she informed him with an evil grin. She had him wrapped around her finger, if she didn’t think about how easily he could manipulate her if he only knew the depths of her own feelings. Letting her hand slide from her sex she leaned down to kiss him again.

Before he could reply her mouth was upon him. He kissed her sweet lips and deepened it sliding his tongue boldly against hers. He would do whatever she wanted, and he knew he only could think of her, only want her. Maker…she had won, but somehow she was completely worth it all to him.

Aliea couldn’t help herself and kicked the chair away, mounting him desperately, not breaking the kiss except to whisper “mine” as she began to sink on him. One hand stayed in his hair as the other scratched his back lightly, working his cock into her slowly, the work with his fingers easing the process. 

Issac gasped in pleasurable shock as she mounted him; he had not assumed she would allow him such a privilege for a long while after his actions. He was determined to give her at least one more orgasm before he found his own release. He thrust upwards as she rode him a finger rubbing her clit and one kneading a breast.

“Don’t make me regret….my leniency,” she warned against his lips as he thrummed her. As if she could resist him another moment she came crying his name, her sex already quite sensitive from his earlier performance. The exquisite feel of his wide cock in her too much she babbled in her pleasure “My sweet sweet Issac…”

Issac felt his own release approaching but he was still wary of his punishment and did not wish to anger her. “Mistress….I’m….I’m about to…”

Aliea pulled him in for a deep kiss, rocking her hips on him hard, wanting to wring the orgasm from his tanned body. 

She clenched tight around him and he could no longer hold himself back. With a few more deep thrusts he came his seed spilling deep inside her.

Twisting her fingers tightly around his locks she moved back waiting for him to look at her before she continued. “Lovely pet” she started giving him a smile “Do you know why I let you come?”

“I…I don’t know mistress…but I thank you for it.” he said genuinely as he caught his breath.

Aliea looked at him a moment contemplating her answer before finally confessing. “As much as it pains me I want my beloved slave to be happy and I want him to remember he only comes when I wish it, and I wished it” a tinge of anger still in her tone. 

Issac hung his head once more. “Yes mistress I’m sorry Mistress.”

“Now, you are still in trouble, but I won’t punish myself with your absence, to my room” she instructed unhooking him from the wall. She led the shamed slave up to her quarters where she attached his lead to the wall once again. For now he was free to walk around her bedroom, but nowhere else.


	10. Choices

Aliea came home to a grisly scene. Two unfamiliar men lay dead in her dining room, one of her estate guards bleeding heavily on the floor and her beast,her ferelden beast covered head to toe in blood. “Issac…what….?” before she could finish he rose with a strange look in his eye.

At first she worriedthat he might attempt to injure her, but no she had seen that look before…yes after his arena fight…Issac strode foward reaching out to pull at her robe with intense need. “issac…stop…just…just for a second…” she relented thankful her guard wasunconsious. She healed the man prone on the floor. “Mistress…these men they broke in and…”

“hush, my healing isn’t on par with magister anders, go to his estate and then when you are patched up you can tell me what happened.” the guard nodded and limped towards the door. As soon as the door creaked open and closed Issac pounced. He gripped her from behind leaning down to nip her neck as he opened the frontof her robes tofondle her breasts. Aliea squirmed a little more out of obligation to act than discomfort. “Issac…” she gasped, “tell me…what happened?” she was answered with a grunt a pinch to a stiffening nipple. Aliea retaliated with a small bolt of electricity to serve as a warning that she could stop this.

Issac growled in reply but gave into his mistress’ demand. “some men…broke in….hurt your guard…unbound me” he said punctuating between nipping her neck. He pressed his cock into her backside and ground it against her. “what…did they want…” she gasped out. She was torn between wanting to know and wanting her beast to take her right there.

Issac moved a hand to toy with her clit through the fabric. “They wanted me” he said matter of factly as he continued to grind against her back side. “Why…” she managed to get out befor he hiked up her robes and pushed her smalls to the side.

“Some magister, they wouldnt say the name, wanted me, for the arena” he went on as he plunged a finger inside her. She cried out as he breeched her, yet could not be silenced on the matter of the break in. “I…Issac you…tell me more…wh…what did…they say…” she huffed as her breaths grew short.

Issac looked around the room and spotted a wooden chair. He carried her to it and sat her in his lap. Aliea was about to voice a complaint until he unbuttoned his trousers. His length sprang hard and eager. Before she could utter another world her lifted her small frame above his prick and let her sink onto him slowly. The feel of his wide cock filling her left her speechless except for a low moan.

Hands at her hips Issac lifted her body slightly only to plunge he down upon his cock over and over again. “They…offered me things…” he groaned increasing his speed as he fucked her. “Wha…” aliea moaned in return still not letting him be completely in charge, that would be unbecoming of a mistress!

“They told me i could have a villa with servants…told me i could fuck as many women as I wanted…or men if I wished.” he clamped down on one of her nipples, nibbling the tender buds. Aliea threw her head back in pleasure. Had they really offered him such?

“They said if I fought for them I could be freed in a few years.” he started to thrust harder causing her breasts to bounce rapidly. “ah…ah…so… Why…” she moaned as she could feel her release building.

“I killed them….because…you are my mistress, my only mistress…” he whispered as he came with a few erratic thrusts. The feel of him inside her in combination with what he had just revealed pushed her over as she cried his name immediately burying her head in his broad chest.

They stayed together catching their breath Issac with his arms around the small of her back. He couldn’t bear the thought of being without her…he killed men who offered him a new life…maker even a chance at freedom…and he wouldn’t take it for her…he needed her… He wondered if hed be punished for this or if shed let it slide for killing the thieves. No matter, he was with her and that is all that mattered. Fin


	11. Ownership

Aliea paced the foyer for almost thirty minutes before going to fetch Issac from her bedroom. He was seated on a chair by the fire, working on his carving, bound to the wall, but mostly free to move about the bedroom. "Pet" she said tentatively knowing the conversation would not go over well.

"Yes Mistress" Issac replied immediately, knowing he had a way to go before earning full trust back from his lover and owner. "I have some...mixed news" she said quietly. "What is it?" Issac asked, setting down the woodblock and knife beginning to feel concerned. "You know that legally, Anders still owns you, I mean he GAVE you to me, but if he wished it, he could take you back" she explained looking worried.

"More or less" Issac responded, he had gathered something of the sort from snippets of conversation he'd overheard. "Well you see he's agreed to give me full ownership, but it came at...a price" she said shamefully. Issac had never hid his feelings about Anders, even when it meant he would be punished. Issac snarled at the sound. "What does he want from you" he demanded, much to harshly for a slave to direct at his owner.

Aliea however understood the gravity of her words and truly cared for her beast, so she let it slide. Slowly she moved closer, placing her hands hands on his cheeks and getting his complete attention before continuing. "He said he wanted to have dinner with me, with you in attendance. To prove....I've broken you, he said you have to watch...I don't know what he is planning, but at the least I expect him to try and rile you up, but Issac...if you do, he might take you away!" she exclaimed. Her eyes watered slightly as she looked down at him, the fear of losing him gripping her tightly.

They'd been living in a somewhat near normal life since the infamous kiss and she wasn't ready to lose the charade. Only with him could she let her guard down a little and relax, just be with him, not worry of evil plots and death threats. He'd proven his loyalty when he eschewed his freedom to stay with her, his bonds mostly ceremonial, she couldn't give off an air of weakness with the others. 

"What do you wish of me" Issac said looking up at his sweet Mistress, too not wanting to disturb the calm they'd carved out for themselves. "Please, if you want to stay here with me, do whatever Anders wishes, do not react if he does something you do not like, even if that means touching me.." she said weakly.

"How can you ask me to let him.." he couldn't even finish his words. "Trust me to take care of myself, because if we pass this little test of his, he will no longer be able to threaten taking you from me, isn't that what you want?" she asked softly. "All I want is for you to be happy" he murmured. "It will make me happy if I own you free and clear" she told him calmly. "We could always just run away" he added whispered into her breasts as she held him tightly. It was going to be a long evening. 

Dressed in her finest robes, Issac in a fine pair of trousers, but not top as he preferred they waited. When Anders came in, smug look on his face he gave them both a lustful look that turned both their stomachs. "My my my, if I knew he'd clean up so nicely I'd of played with him first" he laughed cruelly. "Be that as it may, you did say he was mine and I want you to honor that" Aliea reminded swiftly.

"Oh I will, if your beast behaves himself" he added deviously shooting Issac another look. Issac looked away uniterested, sitting still in the chair he where he was chained by his collar. Aliea had waned him that Anders would try to rile him up and he would have to resist unless he wanted Anders constantly in their lives or worse, to take her away from him. Anders smiled at Issac's nonchalance, he had plenty more up his sleeves.   

Dinner went more or less smoothly, but every once in a while Anders would lean over and try to kiss Aliea's cheek or hand and she would pull away. "It's not... appropriate" she said when he first tried. Anders just shrugged and retrieved a paper from his bag, unfolding it carefully he showed her, it was Issac's deed. "Let me kiss you and I will write a letter..." he'd demand. "Your true name is dozens of letters long!" she reminded bitterly.

"I know" he said with a laugh. Still she continued to avoid his touch, the feel of it reminding her of the loss his actions had caused, let alone the betrayal she'd feel to do anything with HIM in front of Issac. He was the one person Issac hate more than anyone else, it would be so cruel to let him see the Magister touch her so. Anders was persistent and managed a quick kiss while her head was turned.

Aliea glared at him angrily, but Anders just shrugged and wrote a large loopy A on the paper. "I keep my promises" he informed her smugly, while thinking about the promise he made himself, that he'd win Aliea as his wife and have the most powerful children in all of Tevinter. Flushing darkly Aliea scooted away an inch and went back to eating her food. Issac scowled, but kept quiet, taking tiny bites so he had plenty of chances to glance over at the two of them.

Aliea looked a mixture of ashamed and enraged, but under a layer of pretending she was fine. He couldn't hold the tiny kiss against her, she just wanted to save him from a worser fate. "You know Aliea, I really did love the feel of your breasts, I'd give you four letters just to see them" he taunted.

Aliea balled her fists and took a deep breath, foot already resting shoeless on Issac's hairy shin. Issac was a hair's breadth from lunging over the table and choking Anders to death right there, but Aliea knew it and her touch stilled him, coupled with a tiny smidge of force magic. "I'm kidding!" Anders laughed ruefully as he finished his plate and pushed it away.

"I'll finish the signature, completely for one tiny thing" he assured. "I just want to hire your slave for the hour, not even an hour, just long enough to give me a nice enjoyable fellatio...you will stay of course and supervise, after I have a teeny little word with my property" he explained. Aliea couldn't look to Issac for approval, it would be the ultimate sign of weakness. She nodded meakly and Issac understood saying "Of course I will Mistress, I am yours to command" rubbing the foot still touching him reassuringly. "Call me back when you are done" 

she iterated, voice flat. Once they were alone Issac sneered "what game are you playing at?" "I wanted a chance to play with you is all, I figured, compared to touching her, you'd easily prefer to pleasure me" he explained reveling in the cruelty. "So you riled me up so I'd be begging for the chance" Issac concluded slowly. "Basically, it worked eh?" he said gleefully. "I'll give you one over, what do you say you pleasure me just for fun, and the real price of my signature will be my promise, yes promise not to tell Aliea of our...fun we had last time?" he taunted. 

Issac took a moment to contemplate what Anders said. He knew better than to think there was a way out of this, but if Anders kept that secret...it wouldn't be a bad thing. Issac swallowed his shame and anger and nodded. Anders eagerly called Aliea back into the room. "You didn't hurt him did you?" she asked concernedly. "Didn't touch a hair on his head" Anders assured. Grimly Aliea went to Issac's lead and unshackled it from the wall, walking him over to Anders. "And you promise, he...fellates you and he is mine, 100%?" she asked specifically.

"When swallows my cum, I swear I will sign and leave you be my love" he assured. Aliea cringed at the endearment, but let loose his lead. Anders stood and position his chair to face out from the table, looking over at Aliea he indicated her vacant chair and waited. He would have her watch every maker damned moment of his torture of her beloved pet. Aliea watched as Issac pulled his prick, one she'd only ever felt through his trousers, out and stroked it slowly. "On your knees beast" Anders instructed.

Issac dropped down, no hint of resistance as the last time he'd been alone with Ander played back in his mind, how much it might hurt Aliea to know he'd kept it from her. He'd not trusted her when it happened, but that wasn't why he didn't say anything, especially after they'd connected so. He'd never told her because he was afraid about how much he enjoyed Anders' forced touches. The thought of a man...he couldn't admit to enjoying it. And now he had to suck another cock for her, but this time it wasn't for the prize of her virginity, it was for the prize of being owned, heart and soul, by someone he loved. And somehow that was better at least. 

Issac leaned down slowly, not eager to begin the act. Anders grabbed his head roughly and forced it down upon his prick. Aliea let out a worried gasp as she watched Issac fight the urge to pull away. It broke her heart a little to see the dead look in Issac's eyes as he began to suck and stroke Anders, a resigned sort of sadness in his face.

Since the Magister's eyes were locked on the slaves's face, he didn't notice Issac reaching out to stroke Aliea's leg to comfort her. Emptying his mind Issac swallowed down on Anders prick, long and thin, not nearly as impressive as his own he thought for a gleeful moment. Then he tried to picture himself as Aliea, mimicking her eager movements. The hand not on Aliea moved up to stroke Anders' cock, perhaps he could just picture a less reprehensible man?

That Cullen guy wasn't so awful to look at, and as much as seeing him fuck Aliea enraged him, Anders forced kiss on the cheek was worse. Yes, he decided, he'd pretend this was Cullen and his Mistress bade him pleasure the Templar for his enjoyment. Settled on a way to cope Issac began to really get into his mission, sucking and stroking Anders with renewed vigor. "Mmm yesssss" Anders cried out with eyes closed, the feel of the slave on him even better than he had pictured.

It was a shame he'd lose his leverage over Aliea, but when his full plan was done, Issac would be both of their's and he could have him whenever he wished. Grinning at his own evil schemes Anders sat up a little straighter, Issac's pure exuberance was paying off. Issac gave Aliea one final reassuring squeeze before using his hand to pull on his legal Master's sac as he deep throated the long prick.

Anders gripped Issac's head harshly as he bucked into his mouth, coating the back of his throat with sticky fluid. Issac swallowed what he could, remembering that it was a stipulation of Anders signature. Finally releasing the blonde head Anders leaned back, hands behind his neck looking pleased with himself.

"Oh Aliea, you should advertise to men too, for that little side business, he is a natural" he taunted, knowing very well that the flier Aliea had put up had nothing to do with Issac's sexual process, but instead promises of healthy magical seed for hire. Looking slightly green she stayed firm, "Your signature." "Of course" he responded with a wink, tucking his softening member back into his pants and standing up.

True to his word he signed the paper at once and handed it too her. "There you go, now you own him free and clear" he said with an half smirk. Leaning down his shocked her with another kiss, this time to her lips before slipping away and out of the door. The relief she'd felt over owning Issac was quickly cut off by the anger in his repeated assaults. It was a good thing that Anders couldn't hold this over their heads any more and she knew this, but something about owning the man she now knew she loved gnawed at her.

The moment the door closed Issac leapt up from his knees. Anders had crossed a line and he intended to use his implied carte blanche right this moment. He kissed her hard and deep, realizing too late his lips and tongue still tasted of his bitter seed. Aliea pulled away disgusted which just enraged Issac more. "The bedroom" she ordered hotly and lowering his head he behaved, grabbing a goblet of wine to wash away the taste of Anders. Once they were alone she detached the lead from his collar and tossed it aside.

"Lie on the bed" she instructed as she began to remove her finery. "Trousers off" she reminded as he made a move to follow her words exactly. Issac was still seething at the nights events. Anders threatening with the secret, forcing him to pleasure him, and then suggesting Aliea hire him out to other men? Disgusting! "Mistress, you won't make me do that with other men...for money" he added at the last minute, knowing better than to request she deny herself the pleasure if she willed it again. "No of course not" she said dismissively, not wanting to explain the flyer to Issac.

Shaking out her long locks one last time she climbed onto Issac and kissed him. Long and slow, no bitter taste to distract them, neither willing to end it. "You are mine" she said hotly, pulling away to look into his eyes. Issac stared back "Yes Mistress, I am yours, in every way, mind, body, and soul" he responded sincerely. And she didn't say it, because she couldn't, it would be blasphemy, she'd lose everything to admit it, but with a kiss she told him "And I you."

\--

Issac hands roamed over Aliea's body, eager to start something, but knowing his place was not to begin things, he was still her slave after all. "I...want to make it up to you, having to do that...if I'd just gotten him to turn the paper work over sooner....maybe" she said unsure. "Mistress, I just want your happiness" he said honestly. "How about...for a night...you can be in charge, just for sex, nothing tricky Pet, but assuming you wish to make love, I'll cede the reigns, how does that sound?" she asked hoping not to sound to excited at the prospect.

The times before when he took her roughly, has been exhilarating, they didn't replace her need to dominate him, but they were a refreshing spice and break from the power she'd never asked for. Issac needed no encouragement before pulling his mistress into a deep kiss. Hands grasped her arse tightly Issac began thrusting into her. His prick rubbed her through their clothes, hard and throbbing. He had to think for a moment before he decided what exactly he wanted.

"I'd like to fuck you where Anders never got the chance" he said quietly, as if he was testing her offer. "Where he..." Aliea repeated confused. A thick finger slid between her cleft and he pushed gently through her skirts. "Issac...no I...this position" she fumbled. "But I thought I was the Master for the evening?" he questioned mischievously rubbing again. "No, you are right, just...don't hurt me" she whispered a rare glimpse of fear in her eyes, the rough outer shell she normally kept up cracking and letting him see through to the real girl, scared and alone. 

"A good Master never breaks his toys" he chuckled, twisting her words against her as he shoved up her dress.  Pulling her smalls aside he wet his fingers with her arousal before rubbing her puckered entrance with gentle circles. "I want to make love to that perfect arse of yours, WHILE your breasts bounce for me" he explained as he began to breach her. Aliea's face was a mix of awe and fear, his thick cock had never gotten near her arse without lots and lots of preparation, fingers, lips, and tongue. Somehow Master Issac didn't exude patience and she was a bit fearful, but she trusted him.

Issac started to nibble on her chin to keep her from focusing on the over large fingers slowly working their way into her tiny body. "Ohhh Aliea" he sighed, taking advantage of their game "my naughty little Ferelden slave." Aliea twisted a little in protest of his over large hands. "I'm going to fuck you so hard" he murmured as he kept working her tight little bum with one hand, letting the other slide under her to find her nub. "Mmmm you feel so good Aliea" he purred, finally fitting two fingers into her. His cock throbbed impatiently between them, but he made no noise of complaint. Master or slave, he wouldn't dare hurt her, even to find his own pleasure.

Issac suckled on her neck as he began to separate his fingers getting her ready for his thick cock. "I'm going to wreck this perfect little arse of yours, then I might just toss you over that desk you always make me cower beneath and wreck it all over again" he fantasized as he worked his fingers deeper. Aliea bit her lip and murmured nonsense, she was too confused and aroused to say anything concrete.

Smacking her arse hard he ordered "grease" holding up his fingers for her to coat. Smiling she whispered the incantation and a magical sheen of lubricant appearing over his fingers. Sliding the wet fingers over his cock he let them work her for a few more moments to get a nice layer in before lining his cock up with her prepared hole. "Now little slave" Issac joked "beg me." Aliea raised a brow at his antics, but nodded, she did tell him they would play the game after all.

Pausing for a moment to seal the room of sound, the last thing she needed was someone spying on their bedroom games and sharing her propensity for letting her slave control her getting out. "Oh Mastaa Issac" she laughed, a fake Orlesian accent coloring her words. "Please stick that big fat prick in me" she went on, enjoying the role so much it scared her. Before it had been so fast and quick she blamed it on the adrenaline, but this was different.  

She was choosing to do this and worse of all she didn't want to stop. Issac slowly started to slide his prick inside, giving her a moment to adjust. While he worked her he told her to remove her dress. Nodding she reached behind to untie the sashes and pull the fabric off of her. Once the breast band was deposited in a pile on the floor Issac began bucking up into her, hard, but slow. "Yes, perfect, I want to see those tits bounce" he laughed.

"Oh yes Mastaa Issac, I want to please you so so much" she squealed as he held her hips tightly as she sat up. He leaned forward as well, capturing a nipple in his mouth. With his mouth full he said "ride that cock good slave." Issac felt slighty ashamed for enjoying his role, telling Aliea exactly what he wanted was such relief after having no autonomy for so long. He felt the urge to degrade her, order her around, and it made his length throb and his stomach drop at once. "Mmm yess hard like that" he offered her happily watching her breasts swing in rhythm with his thrusting. "Take it all" he ordered pushing his cock deeper into her. "Too much Mastaa Issac, it's too much" Aliea cried out, voice sounding more in pleasure than in pain. 

Once Aliea's head lolled back in pleasure Issac released a hip, red marks from where he'd been holding her so tight. After teasing her nipples for a moment he found her nub and rubbed it hard. "Sing for me Pet" he directed wanting his Mistress to enjoy herself as much as he was. "Unnnnnnnn" she cried out in response unable to think of words let alone a song, too far gone to realize he didn't really mean musical singing.

"I said sing little bird" he said egging her on. "Issac Issac Issac" she managed meekly as he fucked her hard, the beginnings of an orgasm welling in her core. "That's more like it"  he growled happily. As her body tensed he took the opportunity to bang her harder, his own body happy to follow in sweet bliss. After catching her breath Aliea leaned down and kissed him deeply, pulling away long enough to say "That was lovely pet" she informed him happily.

"Night isn't over yet you Orlesian tart" he said with a grin before kissing her hard and flipping her onto her back on the bed. "Oh you aww right Mastaa Issac, forgive a silly slave girl like may" she  returned in kind. "With a performance like that? How could I resist?" he said before burying his face into her neck. Fin


	12. Naughty Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Taming AU

“Mistress I was told I need to be punished. There was a servant girl, she bade me to come follow her into the barn and she lifted her skirt. I am an obedient beast and licked as she instructed. It seems like her husband didn’t appreciate my services…he sent me to you for punishment” giving an innocent gaze.

“That is very bad my beast. You are to obey me and only me, you are to please me and only me.” Aliea snaps the crop for emphasis. “I’m sorry mistress I was just trying to be good…please please forgive me.” Issac bites his lip in anticipation. Aliea glares sternly, “strip.” She ordered watching him struggle to shuck his trousers with hands bound.

Issac rolled and contorted until at last he was free of his trousers. Now nude his cock already erect. “You are a naughty beast” she chided slightly slapping his cock with the crop. “Shall we make sure we keep that under control?” she asked sweetly as she pulled the cockring from a pocket of her robe.

“I’ll be good mistress….please…” he begged to no avail as she slipped the ring over his thick member.

Issac whimpered knowing the ring would prevent any release. “there we go, now on to decide what your punishment should be” she hummed to herself snapping the crop again. “Bend over, arse in the air” she commanded and without an argumentative word Issac obeyed. “Such a nice muscular ass” she mused as the first blow of the crop took Issac by surprise.

Issac cried out but soon another blow of the crop stung his cheeks. Thin pink marks rose on his skin after every successive strike. “Now beast,” smack!, “what shall,” thwack! “I do next?” she taunted between swipes. “shall I fuck you?” Issac quirked a brow at the suggestion. “yes…yes fuck me mistress” he cried as the crop came down again.

Aliea’s ceased the whipping and spread apart his cheeks. “hmmmmmm, I don’t know, were you bad enough to deserve a rough fucking?” she laughed tracing his entrance enjoying how it made him quiver. “Yes I’ve been so so bad please mistress I deserve your stern punishment!” he cried trying to back into her slender finger.

Aliea toyed with him letting one digit slide in slowly. “hmmm I still don’t know…” “I beg you mistress please!” Issac cried again his cock twitching in anticipation. Aliea smirked as she readied a grease spell. She inserted a second and at last a third finger stretching him so he could take the smooth wooden phallus.

Issac huffed in appreciation and let out a startled cry as she grazed his gland. Issac groaned sadly as she pulled away much too soon. “Maybe I need to heighten the anticipation.” she reached around and gave his cock a few strokes. “roll over.” she commanded as Issac promptly did so. Aliea licked her lips at the sight of his swollen prick. She tapped it lightly with the crop then dropped to the ground to kiss the purpled head. “Whom do you belong to?” she said questioned lips opening slightly.

“I belong to you….you and only you!” he moaned as she slowly slid his prick into her mouth as soon as he said the words. “Mistress I’m yours….maker…I’m yours mistress.” he repeated as she sucked him painfully slow.

Aliea reached back to play with his arse as she continued to bob on his cock. Issac could feel the pressure in his loins but knew that release would only come when his mistress willed it. As soon as she thought he was thoroughly frustrated she ordered him back to his first position.

Aliea gave her beast one more sharp slap on the arse before rummaging through her leather bag for the wood phallus and harness. “arse higher!” she said sweetly as she affixed the last buckle. She shot a grease spell to coat the toy before breaching him slowly as he adjusted to its width. “Now tell me again” she cooed finding his gland once more this time with the wooden toy. “You, I’m yours mistress” he moaned in simultaneous pain and pleasure.

Aliea stayed slow not building any speed as she thrust in and out. Issac bit his lip until he couldn’t take much more. “Please mistress…I’ve been so so bad. Fuck me harder mistress, please teach me a lesson” he begged voice straining. Aliea grinned as she wrapped a hand around his fat prick and gave it a few pumps. “Hmmm could you say that again?” she purred running her thumb across its head through a small bead of liquid that had managed to squeeze out.

“Please mistress….I’ve been a horrible bad beast, fuck me hard, punish me!” he moaned eagerly hoping she would . Aliea chuckled at him “very well.” She rammed hard into his arse and started thrusting as hard as she could hand still tending to his swollen cock. “Oh….fuck….maker…mistress….oh I’ve been so so bad…” he mewled as she pounded him.

At last Issac felt like he could take no more, the pressure so immense he felt like he would burst. “mistress…please mistress…please let me come.” He pleaded as his cock bobbed heavy and constricted by the ring. “Do you deserve that?” she chided “you obviously forgot your place.” Aliea growled not letting up her pace.

“I will never again mistress is swear it!” his cries becoming higher pitched as his discomfort grew. The mage relented slipping the cock ring off as he immediately spilled a large amount of his seed all over her hand and his own belly and chest.

Aliea brought her hand to his lips before he could even catch his breath. Without prompting he lapped up all of his release from her slim fingers. Soon the two collapsed on the floor Issac wrapping his arms around his tiny lover. “Seriously Issac a slutty farm servant” Aliea shook her head in mock out rage. “I needed to be punished very badly” he answered for his imagined crime. She kissed his forehead tenderly. Aliea would never really understand why he still wanted to do this long after their freedom, but she didn’t question it enjoying their play herself. Fin


End file.
